Weyrwoman Blues
by OnyxDrake
Summary: The story of a post-AIVAS change in leadership at Benden Weyr.
1. Gold in the looking glass

**Disclaimer: Pern and its dragonriders are © to Anne McCaffrey.**

**Background: This story is a follow-on from my fanfic **_**Evolution**_**…**

followed the story of an unusual dragon hatched to Benden Weyr far into a post-Aivas (and post Thread) future for Pern. The queens no longer clutch as often or lay as many eggs and dragonriders fulfil other functions that include flying as couriers, medical or other purposes, as and when needed.

**This tale begins while certain events relating to Shaya and Suteth are still unfolding, so there are some spoilers if you haven't read the first story.**

XXX

The events of the past few days had created a growing sense of dread in Nolena's belly. She sat in her weyr now, with golden Sulath sunning herself outside on her ledge, enjoying the late summer afternoon. A few ledges above her weyr, Nolena knew that Fessli, Benden's Weyrwoman, lay dying and that she, as they only other mature goldrider, would soon have large boots to fill.

Nolena, finding a small gap in her busy routine, sat before her looking-glass, brushing her hair until it fell in light-blonde featherings on her shoulders. She'd always enjoyed it when her mother had brushed her hair when she was much younger, especially when she felt troubled but now, almost three Turns after impressing Sulath, her life had slipped into a different rhythm from that of a cot-holder's youngest daughter. She could probably indulge herself in asking a drudge to oblige but it somehow didn't feel right.

Nolena sighed, trying to imagine herself as the new Benden Weyrwoman – a duty that would become hers sooner than she'd like it.

"I'm too young," she spoke out loud, her pale grey eyes staring back pensively from the looking-glass.

_You will be a good Weyrwoman_ Sulath said to her, stirring her bulk on the ledge outside.

"I am only eighteen Turns old."

_Fessli was only a little older than you are now. Kiranth has been queen here for longer than most can recall._

"I know, but it's such a massive change. Benden has had stable leadership for forty-five Turns and now, suddenly, it falls into my lap," Nolena said.

_It was bound to happen at some point. Kiranth wasn't going to carry on rising and clutching forever. She may not show it but she grows old_ Sulath stated.

"As we all do," Nolena sighed. "It's just so tragic that it has to happen this way, especially with the rogue queen killing her green clutchmate."

Sulath grunted her assent and Nolena remembered the events of that day. She'd been listening to a new harper trio from Northern Reaches Weyr who'd been visiting. She remembered that she couldn't stop smiling at their outlandish hairstyles that were all the rage with the younger Pernese, when the keening had started and Sulath relayed the fateful news. Nolena had not disliked the rogue's rider but, in all honesty, she had not had much contact with the girl either.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," Nolena said, sighing yet again.

Outside, Sulath stretched and Nolena winced as she heard some of the dragon's joints popping.

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

_It feels good._

"It sounds awful."

_Stop worrying. You will upset my appetite and I am feeling a bit hungry._

"You ate two days ago."

_That herdbeast was too scrawny._

"You always say that!" Nolena laughed.

_At least I have stopped you from frowning now. You will be a good Weyrwoman because you have me. I might never be as big as Kiranth but I fly much higher and only the strongest bronze will catch me when I rise. I will find you a good mate and there will be enough eggs on the sands to make sure that Benden will always have the best dragons._

"You're so conceited, you great golden lump!" Nolena exclaimed.

_But remember that it was I who chose you. I know what I saw when I hatched. You are a queenrider and you are the one that I chose above all those other Candidates._

"But why me?" What am I that sets me apart from all those other girls – clear half-dozen of them?"

Sulath entered the Weyr, stretching her neck sinuously. Her eyes whirled rapidly from blue to green, with slight flecks of yellow as she picked up on her rider's obvious concern.

_You have an open heart. You are caring. I like that in you. Some of the other girls thought only of how important I could make them. You almost Impressed green Balith. It would have sent me between. You were mine all along. Don't make yourself sick from the other possibilities. They are not now or here._

The great golden beast lowered her head so that her eyes whirled level with Nolena's face. She felt herself lost in Sulath's gaze, as if sinking into coruscating pools of deep sapphire.

_And now I have an itchy spot above my one eye ridge, which only your fingers are delicate enough to scratch._

Sulath's lungs wheezed with delight as Nolena reached up to oblige her dragon.


	2. Looking a gift dragon in the mouth

**Disclaimer: Pern and its dragonriders are © to Anne McCaffrey.**

**Background: This story is a follow-on from my fanfic **_**Evolution**_**, which followed the story of an unusual dragon hatched to Benden Weyr far into a post-Aivas (and post Thread) future for Pern. The queens no longer clutch as often or lay as many eggs and dragonriders fulfil other functions that include flying as couriers, medical or other purposes, as and when needed.**

**This tale begins while certain events relating to Shaya and Suteth are still unfolding, so there are some spoilers if you haven't read the first story.**

XXX

All during the following sevenday, Nolena found herself gaining new respect for the ailing Weyrwoman as she took over Fessli's administrative duties. She inspected the weyrlings' dragons on a daily basis, trying to build up a rapport with the youngsters who still looked at her with wide-eyed awe whenever she approached them. She struggled, remembering their names and constantly called one by the other, much to their general mirth. It hadn't been so long that Nolena had been a weyrling herself and she remembered looking up to Fessli with wide eyes. They all looked so young!

_Why is Theria so retiring, love?_ Nolena asked her dragon, frowning at the other queenrider's reticence after yet another trying to draw the girl out of her shell.

_Why don't you ask her that? She is the next junior queenrider. There's nothing wrong with the little queen._ Sulath replied. Wasn't she close to Tanarith's rider?

_That could be it. Ah, well, it may take some time._ Nolena commented, looking over the group as they bathed their growing dragons in the lake.

Her other duties involved consulting with Andina regarding the Weyr's supplies. She'd never imagined the assorted sundries and petties that the Weyr went through on a daily basis. It was truly mind-boggling how much leather, wood, metal, stone and yes, even small supplies of firestone that were required. She found herself spending a great amount of time signing off requisitions for these essentials. Ruefully, she wished that she had paid more attention to her book-keeping lessons. What she hated most about this was her daily meeting with V'ton, who would criticise her heavily for any errors and belittle her in front of the Headwoman. More often than not, she found herself biting her tongue to prevent herself from coming up against the older man. He was the acting Weyrleader, after all, and had been riding a dragon for longer than she'd been alive. Surely he knew what was best? She was still young. What did she know about running a Weyr?

At least Andina, although abrupt at times, was a great help and offered plenty of advice, which Nolena appreciated. Of S'man she saw very little, wishing that her former fellow-weyrling was close at hand. V'ton kept S'man busy and she suspected that he was given the most onerous of tasks, such sweepriding in the more remote regions. Whenever she saw him at the dining hall, which wasn't often, he appeared pale and drawn and didn't eat his food with the usual appetite he'd always shown and she suspected that, to a certain degree, the former Weyrleader was being shunned by the other riders.

Her own schedule kept her so busy that she often missed her own mealtimes and Sulath regularly had to remind her that she should be eating.

Yes, V'ton bothered her immensely. The older, pugnacious man swaggered about with too much self-assurance for a brownrider. Granted, he had delivered a challenge to S'man's authority since that unfortunate incident with Darissa's green, and had been granted temporary control of the Weyr but, surely a brownrider couldn't retain a weyrleader's position? Yet, the remaining bronzeriders actually seemed to support him and this she couldn't fathom. What galled her the most was that V'ton excluded her from most of the official meetings. He always used the same excuses, that she was too inexperienced or that she should concern herself more with the day-to-day running of the Weyr rather than the political dramas involving Lords Holder or the other Weyrs.

Instead, while S'man stepped down, the Fort Weyr leaders arrived to aid in some of the decision-making – an older pair of riders, one of whom had been a fellow weryling with V'ton – which didn't help Nolena's situation. J'liss and Hirma were good friends of V'ton's and neither had liked Fessli much and had made no secret of it either.

V'ton would then disturb Nolena further by dropping in to visit her unexpectedly, usually when she was just about to go to sleep or be busy with paperwork. He'd be friendly then and ply her with small gifts. At first she'd accepted these little tokens with good grace but, after a while, this two-faced behaviour began to wear on her and she threw the gifts aside in a chest, unopened.

Nolena visited Fessli, at least three times a day to hold vigil by her bedside. The older woman slept, barely registering her visitors, no doubt deeply drugged. Healers moved about quietly. Kiranth reclined on her platform – the gold of her hide dimmed to an ashen mockery of its famous light gold.

Sulath's words intruded to state _Kiranth thanks you that you visit. It is not long now._

Nolena acknowledged these words, trying to hold back tears. Since her arrival at Benden Weyr and subsequent Impression of a queen, the Weyrwoman had become almost as a mother to Nolena, who missed her own family dearly. To see the woman she liked and admired so much lie so still and pale, asleep for most of the time, twisted a knife edge deep in Nolena's gut.

Nolena kept herself busy, always ready to share a tired smile with her fellows. She often felt so alone here, even if some of her former fellow weyrlings still remained posted at Benden. Business during this time of the year kept the majority of the Weyr's dragons out for much of the time and she rarely saw anyone she was particularly close to, let alone actually have time to spend in idle chatter. This should not be the fate of a queenrider, Nolena thought bitterly. If there had been more queens (a rare occurrence nowadays whenever a clutch hardened on hatching ground sands) she'd at least have more opportunities to travel and see more of Pern other than meeting people at Gathers. Since Fessli's deterioration, Nolena had been so involved in day-to-day business that she rarely had time even for herself or her dragon.

It was one of these rare moments, when she and Sulath rested in their weyr, that her dragon bespoke her.

_V'ton and Sorkath wish to visit._

Nolena sighed deeply. And now, this. The man would always choose the most inopportune moments to see her.

"Let them but impress upon Sorkath quite soon that you wish them to leave shortly. Last time he came here for almost half a candlemark and all he ever can do is talk about himself and how important his work is."

A few wingbeats later, Nolena heard a flurry of activity on their ledge as the large brown landed – somewhat awkwardly – she noted, trying to chase a smile from her lips, for Sulath had almost assuredly not given the brown enough space to land. She sighed deeply as V'ton strode into her quarters.

"To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure, V'ton?" Nolena asked, schooling her voice to be as neutral as possible while she brushed her hair.

She kept her back turned towards V'ton so that she could watch his face in her looking-glass. Good, so at least she'd stopped him in his tracks. Judging by his smell, he had just bathed and used a rare scent, obviously obtained at the last Gather.

"As acting Weyrleader, I have come to speak with you and find out if you would like to confer with me about any of your duties while you stand in for Fessli. And, I bring you a small token of my appreciation for all your diligent work in these trying times."

Nolena's rolled her eyes and she tried to resist the temptation of hurling her brush at the man. Instead, she took a deep breath to calm herself. The nerve the man had!

Struggling to keep the scorn from her voice, she turned to him and replied: "Thank you, V'ton, but you will find that Fessli's training has been thorough. It only galls me that you have not seen fit to include me in matters that quite clearly affect Benden Weyr."

"I did not seek to…"

"Enough, brownrider! You may be acting Weyrleader but we both know that Fessli is dying and that Sulath will rise soon. I have my sincere doubts that your rather, um, mature brown can compete with half of Pern's younger bronzeriders. Even you can't call a closed flight."

His eyes narrowed and Nolena felt a sudden icy shaft of concern stab her heart. What possessed her to utter these words? She may have taken things too far by banking on her future role as Weyrwoman. V'ton was a cunning man and crossing him could cause her problems.

"Very well, Nolena, we will speak again. You are young and inexperienced and you would do well to listen to the advice of your elders," V'ton sneered and tossed a small package that feel on her sleeping furs with a soft flop, before he strode out towards the ledge.

_Sulath, please inform Sorkath that he is no longer welcome to land on your ledge._

_He is not bad for a brown, _came her dragon's reply.

_Unfortunately, the same can not be said for his rider,_ Nolena replied with much venom.

Nolena sighed deeply and stared at the offending parcel that the man had so carelessly flipped down on her bed. It had been wrapped in a soft tan hide and tied with twine. It appeared to contain something soft, as it had folded over itself, perhaps a scarf or some fancy fabric? Nolena had no desire to open it. Sulath entered the weyr.

_He courts you with gifts._

"As if I would open this, my beloved," Nolean stated, her lips curling with distaste. However, she could not make herself throw it away. Instead, she placed it in one of her chests, with the other unopened gifts that V'ton had brought her over the past few sevendays.

_You weary of this,_ Sulath noted, a soft snort escaping her nostrils, yellow tingeing the green of her eyes.

"Indeed, my jewel, that I do. What if…"

_Sorkath will never catch me, even if he is the last dragon in the sky._


	3. No use, the dragon's gone between

**Disclaimer: Pern and its dragonriders are © to Anne McCaffrey.**

**Background: This story is a follow-on from my fanfic **_**Evolution**_**, which followed the story of an unusual dragon hatched to Benden Weyr far into a post-Aivas (and post Thread) future for Pern. The queens no longer clutch as often or lay as many eggs and dragonriders fulfil other functions that include flying as couriers, medical or other purposes, as and when needed.**

**This tale begins while certain events relating to Shaya and Suteth are still unfolding, so there are some spoilers if you haven't read the first story.**

XXX

Nolena awoke in darkness as the entire Weyr's dragons broke into their eerie keening, with Sulath joining in so that the bone-rumbling tone of her voice sent shivers up and down Nolena's spine.

"What is it?" Nolena cried out.

_Drueth, Panith, Goreth and Ventath pass between. Their riders are killed. There is chaos by the old queens' quarters._

"That's where they've placed Shaya and the rogue!"

Nolena leapt to her feet, all sleepiness fled from her body. Frantically, she pulled on her leggings and a long tunic with her wherhide jacket over.

"Take me down to the Weyrbowl, Sulath, please," Nolena requested.

Holding on tightly to her dragon's neck ridges and eschewing a riding harness in her haste, Nolena urged her dragon to make haste, heedless of any personal injury.

The scene that awaited her chilled her to the marrow. A great quantity of blood had been spilt and three men – riders all – lay broken and torn, flung so that they had fallen as if they were no more than cloth dolls. A small knot of men, some armed with torches that flickered fitfully in the night, stood in a rough semi-circle around two smaller figures who crouched over a young woman. With a shock, Nolena recognised these as three of the weyrlings from Kiranth's clutch, Shaya, F'dar and Fredal. The "Terrible Three" as they were known and she didn't know if she wanted to find out what manner of mischief they'd been caught up in now.

V'ton turned spun around to face her as she hurried to approach this frightening little tableau.

Before he could open his mouth, Nolena said: "What is the meaning of this, V'ton?"

"Now-now, Nolena, there is no need for concern. Everything is now under control." He held up his hands with a placatory gesture.

He didn't appear to have things under control, Nolena noted. She noticed a certain jerkiness in the man's movements. Whatever happened here, moments earlier, had frightened him badly, she surmised.

He continued, gesturing towards the carnage. "It is as I've feared all along. That black dragon posed a danger to Pern. We came this evening to put an end to this and it was not a moment too soon. Those two actually were aiding that renegade girl."

Nolena thought that the glare that Fredal aimed at V'ton would have killed the acting Weyrleader ten times over if that were possible.

Then, training her gaze back on V'ton, Nolena snapped at him: "What of the black dragon?"

He answered: "It went between, so at least this ignominious chapter in Pern's history is over."

Nolena hissed: "Well, V'ton, don't just stand there then, do something constructive for a change. Or do you need a woman to clean up your mess, as per usual?"

Small, shocked gasps escaped some of the spectators as Nolena shouldered past the man, who could do little save open and shut his mouth. Oh, she would pay for this public humiliation. Of that, she had no doubt.

Nolena shook her head. This was all so wrong. While V'ton sent someone running to call drudges and healers, she bespoke Sulath, instructing her dragon to bespeak T'lenek's brown Farneth and to bring Tenabar. She felt certain that by now the entire Weyr would be awake and shaken by this night's events. But, as acting Weyrwoman, there were details now that only she should be dealing with.

"Fredal, F'dar, let me see to Shaya," Nolena said to the two werylings.

They both looked up at her. Both wept openly. Shaya, the renegade girl with the hairstyle of a Southern trader, lay as if dead and did not even flinch when Nolena knelt down to feel her pulse.

_Sulath, has someone at least awakened Tenabar and where is the Weyrlingmaster?_

Sulath replied: _Farneth says that they are circling to land._

Nolena looked up into the youngsters' frightened faces. "When Master Tenabar arrives I want you to go back to your barracks, do you understand? But, I'd like to speak to both of you before V'ton takes it into his head to tear a strip off your hide."

They nodded, their eyes wide.

"And, don't worry, I don't bite," Nolena stated, trying to give the pair a reassuring smile.

At that point, Sulath shifted her bulk where she stood close to the confusion of people as drudges arrived with buckets and mops as other weyrfolk chattered excitedly.

"Would someone please bring blankets to cover the bodies!" V'ton roared.

T'lenek ran up, with an out-of-breath Tenabar not far behind. V'ton rounded on the weyrlingmaster and, before Nolena could prevent it, the acting weyrleader began his tirade.

"Werylingmaster! So kind of you to join us now that it is too late!" V'ton said.

T'lenek, standing straight and tight-lipped, retorted: "I told you earlier this evening that this would be ill-advised."

"Well, you are clearly not doing your job properly, for that bluerider under your instruction was seen running around after his curfew. He was eavesdropping no less and, even went so far as to try and warn that bandit girl, forcing us to act before we were prepared. If I had more authority I'd be stripping you of your duties."

"You are a fool, V'ton, and I'm not afraid to say it to your face," T'lenek retorted.

A number of people exclaimed in horror. Someone muttered darkly: "And so are you." Nolena couldn't make out who it was as the crowd shifted. T'lenek stiffened but then snubbed V'ton by turning his back on the man to crouch down by Shaya, facing Nolena.

"What happened?" he asked her in a low voice.

"I'm not sure. F'dar? Fredal?"

F'dar wiped his eyes. "I overheard earlier today that some of the riders were meeting in V'ton's weyr."

"Yes," breathed T'lenek. "The bunch of underhanded fools. I told them that I thought it was a bad idea."

"Well," F'dar continued. "They were planning to destroy Suteth and when I made off, I accidentally knocked over some crates and gave myself away."

T'lenek continued for the boy: "Thereby forcing them to rush into this sharding venture before they were entirely ready. Well, F'dar, the dragon has gone between – quite literally in this case. Tenabar, what do you say about the girl?"

The Masterhealer looked up from where he'd crouched down next to Shaya. "She needs plenty of rest and, of course, we'll have to keep a close eye on her if and when she awakens."

Nolena nodded and stood up, her knees clicking after kneeling for so much time on the cobbles. She breathed deeply and tried to ignore the slaughterhouse stench in the air. By now, the riders' bodies had been removed. Four dead this night. She tried to pin faces to names. They hadn't been bad riders. L'mar she wept for openly for he'd been one of her fellow weyrlings and she'd spent much time with the lad who was only a Turn younger than her. The rest… She sighed deeply, drying her eyes. What an unfortunate mess.

She accompanied Tenabar and the two werylings, who'd clearly ignored her earlier command to return to their barracks, to the healer hall while Sulath waited for her as near as she could. By the time Shaya had been laid down, the girl's colour was not good and she breathed in shallow gasps. Nolena's stomach lurched when she tried to imagine a life with Sulath, whose constant presence in Nolena's mind gave her so much comfort.

"She must rest now, Weyrwoman, you can well imagine what trauma she has just gone through," Tenabar said in a low voice.

"But, I'm not…"

"Hush child, you will be sooner than you think," the small man said, looking up at her with a meaningful nod. "Her condition is not good at all but that is between you and me and these four walls. And, of course, for Fredal to know about as Fessli is her grand-aunt."

He gestured to the two youngsters who sat at Shaya's side as two apprentice healers fussed over their friend. Nolena exhaled explosively.

_I will take you back to our weyr, you are tired, _Sulath stated simply.

As if privy to Sulath's words, Tenabar reached up to pat Nolena lightly on her arm. "Get some rest, Nolena. Tomorrow brings its own troubles and you will have more than enough to chew on."

"There's just too much happening, Master Healer."

"I know, lass – now, go on and get some rest. You're of no use to anyone if you can't keep your eyes open."

Nolena looked back at the small tableau playing itself out in the room. "Will they be all right?"

"They will be fine," Tenabar said simply. "No, go to your weyr."

"F'dar, Fredal…" Nolena asked. "Please do come and see me tomorrow. I would like to speak to you – but make sure that both of you get some rest first."

Both of the youngsters nodded and Nolena wondered anew at how young the girl was. And, she was a greenrider as well… In only a few months she'd be rising… Ah, well…

_Sulath, please tell Farneth to tell his rider that under no circumstances must V'ton, acting Weyrleader nor not, speak to those two weyrlings._

_It will be done, _Sulath replied. _Are you coming out to me?_

_In a moment._

"Tenabar," Nolena spoke. "Please let me know how it goes with the girl. I know that I'm busy and I don't always get 'round to some of the things that I'd like to."

The older man nodded, ushering Nolena and the two weyrlings out.

"Now all of you," the Master Healer stated, "Get some rest. You will achieve nothing more here and now. Tomorrow is another day."

By the time that Nolena descended to Sulath, the queen already shifted impatiently, her eyes whirling yellow and orange.

"Oh, my love, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting," Nolena said, reaching up to touch her dragon's nose.

_There is nothing we can do. We must rest._

The gold dragon dipped her shoulder, helping her rider to scramble up.

_Holding on tightly?_

_Yes my beauty, just don't give me too much of a bump on the way up._


	4. Beauty is in the eye of the charmer

**Disclaimer: Pern and its dragonriders are © to Anne McCaffrey.**

**Background: This story is a follow-on from my fanfic **_**Evolution**_**, which followed the story of an unusual dragon hatched to Benden Weyr far into a post-Aivas (and post Thread) future for Pern. The queens no longer clutch as often or lay as many eggs and dragonriders fulfil other functions that include flying as couriers, medical or other purposes, as and when needed.**

**This tale begins while certain events relating to Shaya and Suteth are still unfolding, so there are some spoilers if you haven't read the first story.**

XXX

How could all be so wrong? Nolena fretted in her weyr. Two months had passed since that fateful night and she never had a moment to herself since then. Fessli had died but two sevendays after the incident and, since then, it was almost as if the entire Weyr conspired to keep her running off her feet. To make matters even more complicated, there was no sign of Sulath even thinking of blooding a kill. Between managing the Weyr's affairs, minding her dragon and squeezing in a few random visits to her family, Nolena found herself more exhausted than ever. How Fessli had managed to keep this up for so long at her age was completely beyond her. That she had died so suddenly, even though she'd had every appearance of health before her sickness had overtaken her, made Nolena think that Fessli dropped from the sheer volume of work that assailed her.

Nolena drew great strength from her former weyrlingmaster T'lenek, who often lent an ear or a shoulder when she needed advice or just someone to talk to. She often wished that the soon-to-be junior queen pair – Theria and Ulmanoth – would graduate soon so that there would be someone to share her burden.

However, Nolena had no work to distract her from her predicament today. This day was a Gather day and she would be pressed into another service – one that she despised – as the Weyr's charming hostess, welcoming the Lords Holder and important riders, while V'ton strutted about as if Sorkath had already flown Sulath.

It galled her that the man was so sure of himself and his brown dragon. S'man, although he'd not actively left the Weyr, kept himself scarce and she couldn't even catch half a break in her schedule to track the former Weyrleader down for a quiet word or two. Without Fessli, he shifted about like a whipped canine, the old bronzeriders clearly scorning the youngster. The scant occasions that she's bumped into him in the dining hall, he'd even refuse to meet her eye and had scuttled off after a muttered greeting. What was he ashamed of?

_They ask after us,_ Sulath announced. _It would appear that the Fort Weyrleaders have arrived._

"Oh, Shards! I don't want to go out there to be treated no better than a glorified headwoman. It's 'Oh, let our charming Nolena show you to your quarters… Oh, Nolena will do this… do that.' What if the man succeeds in calling a closed flight? What if none of our bronzes fly that day?"

_Sorkath will never catch me. He is too old._

"But I still worry. Look at how our remaining bronzeriders defer to the man."

_Do not concern yourself with something that has not happened yet. I am not worried. Why should you?_

"I wish I could, my beauty, I wish I could. I guess it is time that I show my face."

Nolena selected a gown that had been passed onto her by Fessli. Of course the pale ochre velvet of the dress had to be taken in considerably to fit Nolena's narrow frame. To wear over this – for a chill breeze stirred – she selected a jacket that quite fitted, of a darker, almost orange fabric that had a slight sheen to its darker, almost orange fabric. She pinched her cheeks to raise some colour but could not hide the dark rings beneath her eyes. Nolena despaired of ever having her hair obey her will. She settled for tying her hair into a knot and impaling the result with a jewelled pin that she'd also inherited from the former Weyrwoman. Carved from blackwood, it was topped by a small, leaping dragon with amethyst eyes. It looked like something bought from a Trader's stall but it bore the mark of a Mastercraftsman. And, upon closer scrutiny, Nolena marvelled at the intricate inlays of mother of pearl that formed delicate bands on the dragon's tail – that also served as the spike that held her hair in place. This would have to do.

Sulath obliged her to the landing field before escaping to the heights where many others of her kind already sunned themselves beneath an early autumn sky. She'd barely stepped from the field before V'ton strode up to her, grabbing her arm in a ferocious grip.

He noted her pained expression with scorn.

"Don't pull away. Don't give any indication that you're anything but delighted in my company, girl," he hissed. "Half the weyrleaders of Pern are here today and we must give the impression, at least, of unity."

Nolena could do nought but hiss beneath her breath as they made their way towards the main pavilion, where she could already make out the Fort Weyrwoman's flaming red hair.

"At least try and look friendly," V'ton grumbled, almost yanking her off her feet in his haste.

"It's a bit hard when you're clutching my arm as if you're scared that I'm going to turn around and slap you," Nolena shot back in a low voice, while nodding pleasantly at the folk peering at them as they passed.

"Well, here's your chance to behave like a real Weyrwoman but, I'm warning you, if you do anything, anything at all to demean me in public, I will make your life a misery, goldrider or not. Do you understand?"

Nolena dipped her head to indicate her assent, swallowing hard. They were too close to the main pavilion now for her to shoot her tormentor any snappy retorts. Instead, she plastered the most saccharine smile she could muster to her face.

_They're going to think that I'm a brainless wherry, my beloved_, she said to her dragon, prattling pleasantries as she greeted the assembled riders, lords holder, masters and riders.

_This won't last the entire day and you'll have food and drink_, Sulath reminded her.

_Yes, but I'll still have to endure _their_ company._

V'ton seated Nolena next to him, with the ancient Lord Holder of Keroon, Lord Pohar, on her right, a man, in her opinion, as lecherous as a runnerbeast in full rut with the way that he leered at her. He sucked his toothless gums often and kept peering at her chest, sitting too close for her to remain comfortable. His trembling hand brushed against her thigh far too for her liking.

All around the table, the conversation buzzed about inanities – predominant topics concerning this day's races and games, talk involving disputes of some runnerbeasts or dragonrider teams' best points and flaws.

More than once, Nolena caught Hirma, the Fort Weyrwoman, staring at her intently and, confirming Nolena's worst fears as she failed in avoiding the experience, speaking to her from across the table so that a number of guests were privy to the conversation.

"So, Nolena, I hear from V'ton that Benden has you extremely busy. It is such a pity that you have no juniors to aid you. However do you manage?" Hirma said, her tone anything but sincere as she took a delicate sip from her goblet.

What could Nolena say to this? She reckoned that this was a veiled criticism levelled against the fact that Kiranth had produced such small clutches with so few gold eggs. In fact, Sulath had been the first gold dragon hatched in almost a decade, since the other two juniors had requested transfer to help establish new weyrholds in the Western Isles.

Guarding her words, Nolena replied: "Fessli gave me considerable training, Hirma. Yes, it is challenging, but I'm up to it. It's not like in the old days when Weyrs had up to four-hundred dragons or more. We don't want Pern overpopulated with dragons, now do we?"

The older woman gave a sly smile, sharing looks with her companion. V'ton coughed, then struck up a loud conversation with For Weyrleader J'liss about one of the Istan bronzeriders who'd helped set up a victuals station that was providing much-needed supplies for vessels plying a stretch of ocean in the far south.

Although she hated the races, Nolena complied with V'ton's wishes that she attend and she retreated into a quiet space, feigning interest as the runnerbeasts thundered past. Halfway through, she could tolerate this no more and excused herself on the pretext of needing to freshen up. The light, dust and stench of runnerbeast grew too much for her.

_How am I to handle this for the rest of the day? We've only just broken fast. After this, there is still a luncheon and then the games and I have to listen to their tiresome conversation._

Nolena paused beneath the stalls, breathing deeply. Here, beastmasters and their apprentices rushed past, some leading magnificent animals that swished tails impatiently, muscles rippling and twitching beneath dun, chestnut, bay, grey or black hides.

Dust raised in small puffs as each foot or hoof was set down on well-trampled dirt. Nolena watched this parade, her eyes almost unseeing, when a voice intruded on her thoughts.

"Good day there, mistress, but I can't help but notice that you appear to find today's events rather tedious."

Nolena spun around and discovered herself looking down at a man who stood half a hand shorter than her, grinning up mischievously at her from a well-tanned face. He wore riding gear and his shoulder knots betrayed him as a bronze-rider from Ista Weyr, a wing-second, no less. Before she could say a word, he raked fingers through his tangled mop of sun-bleached hair and extended a hand in greeting.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am M'rek, wingsecond of the sweepriding wing of Ista Weyr. At your service."

For a second she thought that he would shake her hand but, instead, he gripped her fingers gently in his calloused hand, lifting them to his lips to plant a light kiss upon her knuckles.

Nolena could not prevent a furious blush from colouring her face.

"I'm charmed, M'rek. And, if I'm not mistaken, you are the M'rek who has the reputation for being quite the charmer," Nolena said.

He smiled broadly, revealing white teeth that contrasted sharply with the bronze of his skin. "Ah, my reputation precedes me, so I see, but I've heard so much about Benden's soon-to-be Weyrwoman. I just had to drop by and introduce myself."

"No doubt to see if she'd be amenable to your advances," Nolena chuckled.

"You wound me!" he exclaimed in mock indignation. "I am merely being courteous. Besides, Anfath would never forgive me if I did not greet the rider of the most beautiful gold this side of the ocean. And, let me tell you, the South has her fair share of beauties." He winked at her.

"Of that I have no doubt!" Nolena retorted, a chuckle escaping her lips.

"But, now really, flattery aside, you do look as if the company in the stands above is a trifle, as the harpers are prone to put it, stifling?"

"Yes, that it is," Nolena sighed. "And I must be getting back quite soon."

"So soon? But we've only just become acquainted."

Nolena frowned, pretending to appear thoughtful. "And, if my memory serves me right, you were none other than the M'rek who had the two junior queenriders from Fort Weyr at each other's throats about a Turn ago at their last harvest gather?"

"I can't help that I'm popular," the bronzerider shrugged. A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

_They ask after you,_ Sulath intruded.

"I really must go now. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, M'rek."

Shards! The man was every bit as devastating as his reputation. And, he did look genuinely disappointed that she had to tear herself away from his company. She turned from him and the man almost fell over his feet to interpose himself between Nolena and her intended destination.

"At least promise me one thing," he entreated. "Promise me at least one dance this evening at the feast."

Nolena stammered her reply: "I don't know if I can promise anything at this stage, M'rek."

Well, of course she was a fool. They would come a-courting now. M'rek would probably be one of many young wingseconds and other hopeful bronzeriders vying for her attention. She wondered briefly if V'ton had calculated for this minor complication.

Instead, she turned what she hoped was one of her most dazzling smiles on the dragonrider and, picking up her skirts, returned to her seat, a secret smile springing to her lips ever so often. This change in her demeanour caused V'ton to pause and frown in mid conversation, more than once.

_Anfath is an attractive bronze_, Sulath commented. _There are many bronzes here today._

_Oh, my beloved, I'm sure there are,_ Nolena replied as she suppressed a giggle.

Perhaps today wouldn't be so bad, after all.


	5. Nothing's fair in love or war

**Disclaimer: Pern and its dragonriders are © to Anne McCaffrey.**

**Background: This story is a follow-on from my fanfic **_**Evolution**_**, which followed the story of an unusual dragon hatched to Benden Weyr far into a post-Aivas (and post Thread) future for Pern. The queens no longer clutch as often or lay as many eggs and dragonriders fulfil other functions that include flying as couriers, medical or other purposes, as and when needed.**

**This tale begins while certain events relating to Shaya and Suteth are still unfolding, so there are some spoilers if you haven't read the first story.**

XXX

During the luncheon, now held nearer to the main stalls in a large pavilion, Nolena's suspicions proved correct when an old acquaintance – and another bronzerider – V'nel, slipped into V'ton's seat when the older rider vacated it for a short while between courses.

Nolena remembered V'nel as a rider who'd spent a Turn at Benden when she was still a weyrling. She tried to stifle a smile. Up until now, this imposing man with nut-brown eyes and closely cropped hair had barely deigned to speak to her.

Now, he smiled broadly. "You remember me, Nolena?"

Nolena affected a look of puzzlement, allowing her eyes to flick over his features.

"I can't say that I do," she trailed. "But, you do look a little familiar."

_He rides bronze Hadith,_ Sulath reminded her.

_I know that, silly,_ Nolena answered her dragon.

"V'nel, currently stationed at Southern. I'm in charge of the surveyors' wing charting the western isles. I was stationed here at Benden when I was completing my training under Master Starsmith Geboran."

"Oh, now I remember," Nolena said, lifting a hand to her throat. If I recall, you didn't really have much to say to me, since I was only a snotty-nosed weyrling."

_Don't be cruel!_ Sulath interjected.

V'nel looked mortified and coloured deep red.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

"That what?" Nolena said. "That I may be Benden's next Weyrwoman. I suppose you were preoccupied with your studies. And I was, after all, just an ignorant cot-holder's daughter fresh out of the hills. You can be forgiven."

Nolena let out a mock sigh of indignation, allowing the hapless bronzerider to see that she was teasing him.

V'nel grinned broadly in return. "Well, I'm not so involved with having my nose in a book or an eye to a telescope nowadays."

_And you'd like a crack at being Benden's next weyrleader very much,_ Nolena thought to herself.

Ah, well, he wasn't a bad sort, she mused – a bit on the tall and gangly side – and she'd never much cared for men with an excess of body hair. V'nel did appear to be rather hirsute, judging by the quantity of hair that peaked out from the fastenings of his shirt.

_Hadith is courteous,_ Sulath commented.

"Well, V'nel, it was a pleasure to officially make your acquaintance but, methinks, that our acting Weyrleader will be none too pleased to find his seat supplanted when he returns," Nolena said.

"V'ton? Pthah!" V'nel made a dismissive gesture, bringing a smile to Nolena's lips. At least the man had a sense of humour.

Hirma shot the bronzerider a dangerous look from across the table – a look that he returned to the Fort Weyrwoman coolly, almost as if daring her to interrupt. None of this was lost on Nolena and she had to admire the man who would so brazenly stand up to the kind of leaders she disliked.

"It was a pleasure finally meeting you," V'nel said to Nolena, his smile dazzling.

"Although I'm sure you wouldn't really have bothered had I only still been a junior queen," Nolena chuckled.

V'nel appeared suitably taken aback. "That may be so," he conceded, "But that doesn't stop me from paying respect where it's due, even if the lass has a clever mouth on her."

His candid reply surprised her. "I appreciate honesty, V'nel."

"Indeed you should. Transparency in Weyr politics is essential," he stated, shooting Hirma a knowing look before locking eyes with Nolena. "I must depart, fair lady, for I sense that I do indeed court trouble by warming this seat."

_There is much going on here that neither of us have any knowledge of,_ Sulath commented.

_I agree,_ Nolena replied to her dragon. _I will be careful._

_You should._

V'nel winked at Nolena and rose, giving a brief smile before disappearing into a knot of folk who had congregated around a newly opened barrel of Benden white.

Nolena sighed and took a sip from her own cup, savouring the crisp tartness of the wine that held a hint of redfruit and spice. She could feel Hirma trying to make eye contact with her and she refused to give in to the older woman who would, no doubt, make some sarcastic comment or two. Instead, Nolena sparked up a conversation with Andina, who returned from having freshened up. At least discussing Weyr supplies and necessities would be more fruitful than engaging in conversation with Fort's stand-offish Weyrwoman who, quite clearly, looked down on Nolena for whatever reasons she held.

Nolena managed to slip away from V'ton shortly after the noon meal on the pretext that she had to find some fabric for a new gown. Presently, the stays in the gown that she currently wore, dug into the sensitive skin on her belly and she wished, more than ever, that she could shuck this heavy waste of fabric and slip into a plain pair of leggings and an over-tunic. Appearances had to be maintained, though.

She found Fredal at a stall selling fresh bubbly pies and she noted that the girl seemed drawn.

"Walk with me, Fredal," Nolena said, touching the young greenrider lightly on her shoulder. "You look troubled."

Indeed, Fredal looked uncomfortable in the green linen overdress that she wore. She said nothing at first but complied with Nolena's wish, linking her arm with the acting Weyrwoman's.

_She misses Fessli, Kushoth tells me,_ Sulath volunteered.

_We all do, my beloved,_ Nolena replied

"You miss your grandaunt, don't you?" Nolena asked of Fredal.

Fredal nodded, her dark bangs escaping their braid to fall into her eyes.

She looked up at Nolena, biting her lip. "I miss my mother as well. We've never been apart this long."

"But you have Kushoth, at the very least," Nolena pointed out.

"Yes and she's all I could ever ask for. I'm glad I'm not a queenrider… I didn't mean! Sorry!"

"No offence taken," Nolena laughed. "Not that I'd ever trade Sulath in for a green…"

_I should hope not!_ Sulath rumbled.

"But I don't really find myself with much spare time on my hands, what with running around after folk who leave things half-done or half-baked. I have much respect for Fessli. She made running a Weyr look horribly easy."

Fredal chuckled at this. "She still had time for me every day before she got ill. We would have a cup of klah before dinner every evening."

"It's a pity that Shaya isn't any better," Nolena said.

A pinched look crossed Fredal's features. " I sometimes think it would be better if she'd died with her dragon. If she ever wakes up it's not going to be easy for her. And F'dar and I have been hearing talk that some of the riders don't want her to stay at Benden if she ever does wake up."

"Who said that?" Nolena asked, sharply.

Fredal gave a guarded look. "I'd rather not say. But, T'lenek, to give our weyrlingmaster some credit, has put down some of that talk. I worry about Shaya. She just lies there, so still, so pale. She barely breathes. Masterhealer Tenabar has his apprentices spoon broth between her lips and she doesn't even swallow half as much as she should. I help sometimes with the exercises so that her muscles don't waste away but she's become so thin!"

Nolena reached out to put her arm around the young greenrider.

"Have heart, Fredal. We must hope that things work to their conclusion. Living dragonless is no joy but Shaya is made out of sterner stuff than half the weyrborn brats on Pern. She'll pull through and surprise us all, you'll see."

Fredal appeared unconvinced, her brow furrowing as she bit her lip. The two walked in companionable silence, admiring some of the wares on display. Feeling generous and, not just a little bit guilty for some reason Nolena could not define, she bought Fredal a small dragon carved out of soapstone. The tiny green dragon perched on Fredal's upturned palm, appearing ready to spring.

No-No, Fredal's young firelizard, stirred from the small sling-bag that she'd slung over her shoulder and chirruped a query.

"Oh, she's pretty!" Nolena exclaimed, tentatively reaching out a hand to the small queen, who sniffed at the offered fingeres.

"I can't believe that I haven't shown her to you before," Fredal apologised.

"I remember there being mention of an egg as a birthing day gift from your mother but then everything's been so crazy lately, as you well know," Nolena said.

Fredal nodded, a smile lighting up her features as the small firelizard began to making a querulous creeling.

"She's hungry! I'd better go feed her!" Fredal exclaimed, carefully tucking away the soapstone carving before taking her leave of Nolena with a hurried gesture of farewell.

"You run along and feed your starving queenling," Nolena called after Fredal. "It was good speaking to you again."

"Likewise," the young woman called over her shoulder.

"Don't be a stranger."

"I won't, I promise!" Fredal replied before spinning on her heel to disappear in the throng.

Nolena felt herself momentarily at a loss. She was about to bespeak Sulath to find out the whereabouts of some of the Weyr's female greenriders when a familiar face presented itself.

"S'man!" She exclaimed.

The former Weyrleader's smile didn't quite reach his eyes and he looked but a shadow of his former self. Dust coated his riding gear and he'd scraped his mop of dark blond hair back in a messy knot.

"Nolena," he acknowledged. "We need to speak."

"All right, but where?" Nolena asked, glancing from side to side.

"Anywhere but here," S'man said. "Accompany me to a Southern silk dealer at the quieter end of things who'll offer us a discrete spot where we can share some of his prime redfruit liqueur."

She fell in step with S'man and shuddered when he gripped her wrist a little too tightly in order to guide her over a patch of uneven ground.

"I'm quite capable of walking unaided," she hissed.

S'man shot her an unreadable glance but, judging by the frown he wore, he silently communicated that her ire was uncalled for.

A few revellers, warned off by S'man's stormy features, moved out of their way with great alacrity, as the pair made their way to the section of the gather tents favoured by traders from the southern continent. The scents of exotic spices assailed Nolena's senses and well-tanned faces peeped out from behind tent flaps as they passed.

S'man stepped on grimly and Nolena was plucked along as if she was no more than a child. Considering the seriousness in the man's demeanour, she felt reluctant to point out that he was now merely the former Weyrleader. This was further complicated by the fact that their dragons had hatched from the same clutch. S'man had always been a bit more assertive than his peers.

They entered a smallish tent near the perimeter of the site. Nolena's eyes struggled to adjust from being in sunlight to the dimly-lit interior that was lit only with glows that needed urgent replacement. They were bade to seat themselves at a small, round table with an intricate inlay of polished shell, depicting a fair of firelizards – or dragons – chasing each other in a circle. The trader and S'man acknowledged each other without speaking, the former withdrawing before Nolena could get a good look at him.

She sat herself down, feeling completely flustered. "What's going on, S'man? Why all the secrecy?"

He drew a deep breath, his green gaze penetrating her own, discomforting her.

"V'ton means to become Weyrleader," he said.

"Well, that's sharding obvious, even to the weyrlings," Nolena snapped. "I fail to see the need of dragging me all the way out here to this disreputable trader's tent to tell me something I already know."

"I just need to talk to someone," he pleaded, suddenly vulnerable.

"And what do you want to say that you couldn't discuss with me at the breakfast table over a cup of klah?"

"He's trying to manipulate things with some of the other Weyrleaders to call for a closed flight – since Benden's so depleted of strong bronzes. He's already brow-beaten Benden's bronzeriders into deferring. I think he poisoned Fessli."

"What?!"

S'man nodded. "I don't have any proof other than what I saw but the two had a massive falling-out. I'll tell you something for nothing, that man had been giving Fessli grief at every Turn since he transferred here from Fort Weyr."

Nolena felt weak. "No," she whispered.

"Yes!" S'man exclaimed, his eyes widening. He gripped her hand. "You play with fire, Nolena. There's talk of Gabbeth and her rider transferring to Benden. Gabbeth is due to rise soon. Danera is older than you by four Turns. She is close to Hirma and has served well among the wings as a junior Weyrwoman."

"Surely you jest?"

"How well do you know me?" S'man asked, releasing her hand. "Would I lie to you? I know how much you cared for Fessli. People scoffed at the differences in our age when Tarth flew Kiranth after D'kulen passed between. Shards! I was fresh out of the weyrling barracks! But never let it be said that I didn't love her!"

Tears sprang up at the corners of S'man's eyes. Nolena bit her lip, agonising for the young man sitting before her.

"Nolena, I may not be all that experienced when compared to the other bronzeriders and, I admit that I'm hot-headed, but I learnt much from Fessli and I loved and respected her and it pains me that her hand no longer guides this Weyr. I cannot stand by and see how that usurper rides roughshod over the work that I helped maintain."

"What do you want me to do?" Nolena asked. "I'm only acting Weyrwoman until Sulath rises. Shards! She should have risen by now!"

_Why do you worry? It will all take place in good time,_ Sulath echoed in her mind.

S'man countered: "Just stand by me, that's all that I ask. We can't let that murderer have his way with this Weyr."

"You intend for Tarth to fly Sulath when she rises?"

"What do yout think?" S'man said. "That's if I'm actually here on the day and not halfway around Pern on some fool errand V'ton's concocted for me."

Nolena reached out, this time gripping S'man's hand fiercely, unable to stop stray tears from trailing down her cheeks. "I'm sure that things will work out."

"I just wish that I had proof!" S'man railed. "I'd left her for five minutes to go and get her a herbal infusion from the kitchens. I passed V'ton in the passages on my way down. If I'd known where he was headed, I'd have stopped him, I swear it! When I returned, I'd seen him exiting the Queens' weyrs service tunnels. I thought it a bit odd, the way he hurried, until I discovered Fessli gasping for breath."

"What did Kiranth say?"

"She was too distraught but Tarth confirms that V'ton had been in Fessli's quarters and that Kiranth was upset because they'd argued and Fessli had pushed the man before she collapsed. She never regained consciousness, as you well know, and, although I queried possible accidental poisoning, Tenabar found no signs common to poisons or contaminations in his records that matched Fessli's symptoms."

S'man looked down.

"We can't speak of this to anyone," Nolena said quietly.

He nodded and breathed a ragged breath.

"Are you sure that Kiranth didn't suspect anything?"

"I don't know how he administered the poison. All I know is that Fessli was upset when I entered. She tried to stand, say something and then fell down. That's when I sent for Master Tenabar. Fessli never woke up."

Nolena shook her head. "But how do you know that V'ton _did_ anything untoward?"

"He had his riding gloves on and it looked as if he held something small in his one hand that he clutched stiffly away from his body. He seemed surprised to see me and then hurried down a side passage. At that point Tarth said that Kiranth was upset about something and I ran down the passage to Fessli's weyr. When I next saw V'ton he was wearing a new pair of gloves. Shortly after this… Well, you know, the rest…"

"You never were that popular with the older bronzes," Nolena pointed out.

"I know," S'man admitted ruefully. "But none of them had the backbone to stand up against V'ton, which makes me angry."

"Other brownriders have led Weyrs in the past hundred or so Turns, so it's not unheard of."

"Do you really want that old man pawing at you when your dragon rises?"

"No!"

"Well, then I suggest that we do something, anything, to stop V'ton from succeeding at his plan."

"This is dangerous talk, S'man. I'm not sure if I want to be hearing anything of it."

_Sorkath won't catch me,_ Sulath stated.

_I think it's going to be a little more complicated than that, my beloved,_ Nolena said to her dragon.

"Fine, S'man," Nolena stated. She breathed deeply and sat back in her chair. "I shall consider myself warned. But right now I had better make myself visible. The games are due to start within half a candlemark, I'm sure. It's probably for the best that we are not seen leaving this tent together."

"You're right," he agreed.

They both stood at the same time, eyes locked awkwardly.

"Oh, shards! Come here S'man, you have the look of a hunted wherry about you. You could use a hug," Nolena said, falling into S'man's embrace. "I've missed you, my friend, Shards! I've missed you!"

His riding gear carried Tarth's spice, as well as the smell of smoke. She surmised that he'd been camping away from the Weyr and its comforts. He held her in a fierce embrace and seemed reluctant to let her go when she stepped back to look up at him.

"There's much that you're not telling me, isn't there?" she asked.

S'man nodded. "You leave first. I'll see you this evening, perhaps?"

"Perhaps," Nolena said, stepping out of the tent to blink in the bright afternoon light.

XXX

_Ah, the plot thickens. I need to catch up with myself, I've been writing this story on the train in the mornings and evenings and I've yet to complete the first draft of the next chapter._


	6. Beneath a paper lantern

**Disclaimer: Pern and its dragonriders are © to Anne McCaffrey.**

**Background: This story is a follow-on from my fanfic **_**Evolution**_**, which followed the story of an unusual dragon hatched to Benden Weyr far into a post-Aivas (and post Thread) future for Pern. The queens no longer clutch as often or lay as many eggs and dragonriders fulfil other functions that include flying as couriers, medical or other purposes, as and when needed.**

**This tale begins while certain events relating to Shaya and Suteth are still unfolding, so there are some spoilers if you haven't read the first story.**

XXX

In spite of all that S'man told her, Nolena found that she enjoyed watching the games and seeing the dragons compete in teams against each other. Nearly all the Weyrs of Pern had representation, save for a few of the smaller Weyrs and Weyrholds. She cheered Benden's team on loudly, with many of the visiting dragons adding their voices to the human cheers when a specific team scored points.

She watched feats of acrobatics, endurance and teamwork. She could almost forget S'man's words as she watched bright hides flash in the sun, almost, but not quite.

Much to everyone's surprise, the day's honours went to Ista Weyr, breaking the monopoly of Fort Weyr's consecutive wins for the past five Turns. Blond M'rek, rider of bronze Anfath, stepped up to the grand pavilion to receive his team's trophy, sparing a wink for Nolena as she hung a garland of flowers around his neck. This did not go unnoticed by V'ton, who scowled at the younger man.

Nolena found herself blushing.

_Anfath flies well,_ her dragon noted.

Nolena tried to imagine being with M'rek and discovered that the thought pleased her.

_His rider is quite attractive,_ she replied to her dragon. _But I rather doubt that he'll be here, all the way from Ista, when you finally decide to rise._

Sulath gave the impression of a mental snort, which made Nolena chuckle, drawing yet another disapproving glare from Fort Weyrwoman Hirma. The shadows grew long and a distinct nip in the air warned Nolena that winter would soon be around the corner. Weyrleaders, Masters, Lords Holder and other important personages retreated to the feasting area – a large square surrounded by some of the grander tents. Delicate paper lanterns, some crafted to look like stars, contained candles. They lit up the space in soft hues of yellow, green, blue and burnt umber. Nolena had heard of these lanterns but had not seen them until now. A recent innovation, they had been created by a Journeyman paper crafter based in Lemos. She had not thought that so many of these delicate baubles could ever grace Benden.

At the end of one square, a small group of harpers tuned their instruments, that included a collection of pipes, drums and gitars. Judging by the large variety of drums, Nolena hazarded a guess that there would be much dancing once the trestle tables were cleared. This could quite possibly carry on into the wee hours of the night. She snickered to herself, imagining how many sore heads and queasy guts would be present in the Weyr the following day.

_Don't you overindulge,_ Sulath warned, without rancour.

_A little tipple won't hurt me, my beloved,_ Nolena replied.

Her dragon broadcasted her amusement.

_How often do I get to really let my hair down?_ Nolena countered. _It's been nothing but work, place orders, check up on the weyrlings, work some more and, if I'm lucky, spend time with you, eat and hopefully sleep a little._

Sulath had nothing to say to this but Nolena could pick up on her dragon's agreement.

Yes, it had been a while since she last had a good time. After all, the midsummer Gather – which was supposed to be the biggest – had ended on such a sour note when the rogue queen had killed its green clutchmate.

Nolena gave a deep sigh. It would do her no good to rehash those events. She concentrated on the feast and took her place next to V'ton. Intense relief flooded her when she noted that Lord Pohar had not been seated next to her again. Instead, she felt great honour that Masterharper Tonara had been seated to Nolena's right.

She admired the woman who had, only two Turns before, gained the title of Pern's eminent Harper. Indeed, today would be the first opportunity that Nolena would have to meet the Masterharper in her personal capacity. Up until now, she'd only ever seen her from afar.

Tonara gave Nolena a warm smile and clasped her arm in greeting in the manner of dragonriders. She was pleased to note that the Masterharper's grip was firm and steady. It had to be, Nolena surmised, for she dealt with many Pernese, including some of the planet's most irascible Lords Holder.

"Nolena," Tonara said, by way of greeting. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you after hearing so much about you."

"Likewise, Masterharper and I sincerely hope that you heard nothing untoward about me," Nolena answered. "I wish I could have experienced your last orchestral work. I've heard it said that your music made quite an impression on some of the more hidebound members of your audience."

"Oh, yes, you could say that it made quite a dent, dear lady. About a third of them walked out during the interval. However, the ones that remained were utterly spellbound. At least they were receptive to something different, for a change. Now, tell me about yourself."

Nolena flinched beneath's the woman's alert gaze.

"There's not much to tell, Masterharper. I grew up on a small but prosperous hold near the west coast of the peninsula. I sincerely doubt that you've heard of Merlon's Ridge Hold."

"Merlon's Ridge, if I'm not mistaken, looks to Benden Hold and produces a fine red wine from an old Earth cultivar, in fact. A pinotage that tends towards a smoky aftertaste with a hint of tannins," said Tonara, closing her eyes slightly as if sorting through her memory.

"Now I'm impressed," Nolena said. She'd have to watch her words around the Masterharper. The woman was far more observant than most gave her credit.

"It's part of being a Harper, Weyrwoman-to-be. But I'm sure that there are things that you know about dragons that would leave me equally slack-jawed. You Impressed Sulath, what, three Turns ago if I'm not mistaken? That was the year that High Reaches got its new Weyrleader."

Nolena nodded, taking another sip of her wine."

_I like this woman,_ Sulath commented.

The two women spoke at length during the feast. More than a handful of times, Nolena marvelled at the depths of Tonara's memory. She was not a beautiful woman but such strength of character and joy of life shone through the Masterharper's blunt features and stocky figure. Nolena could almost forget V'ton and the shocking news about the former Weyrwoman's death, but now was neither the time nor the place to bring up any suspicions.

On more than one occasion, J'liss tried to draw the Masterharper out of her conversation with Nolena, but was politely brushed off and, she suspected, this was a calculated move to snub the man for some reason that she could not fathom. Nolena also held no illusions about Tonara's discussions for her. As Masterharper, it was Tonara's duty to know as much as possible about the people who held, or would hold, power in Pern's society. This did not prevent her from liking the woman any less.

"At some stage we'll need to discuss the appointment of a new Weyrharper," Nolena said to Tonara. "T'renik passed away more than a Turn ago and Fessli was a bit preoccupied with her dragon's latest clutch to consider the need. Benden is small in comparison to Turns in the past but even dragonriders need good tunes. We've been fostering some of the weyrbrats for the learning but we need to become more organised."

Tonara smiled and replied: "You're a serious young thing aren't you? Let's not discuss work on this night. I will arrange for a rider I know of – one B'natar out from Ista and see if he's willing to transfer. He has a particular liking for Menolly of the Ninth Pass's classics and has just been studying under Master Kathol. More on that later… but you do look troubled."

"I've much on my mind, Masterharper. And, not all of it good," Nolena answered.

Tonara frowned and was about to say something when the harpers on the stage struck up a lively tune and a light tap on Nolena's shoulder caused her to turn and face V'nel.

He gave a polite cough and asked: "A dance, m'lady?"

Tonara laughed: "Later, Nolena, go and lift your spirits. We will speak again soon."

She waved Nolena off and V'nel helped her to her feet with a steady hand.

Beneath the light of the coloured lanterns, V'nel's aquiline features could almost be considered handsome. Since she'd last seen him, he'd changed out of his riding leathers and had garbed himself in his finest, which consisted of brown leather trousers and a loose beige shirt completed by a wine-red suede waistcoat. From the scent on him, he'd gone to a great deal of trouble to smell appealing, as well.

He guided Nolena in a fast-paced reel, where pairs circled the dancefloor rapidly. She recognised it as _The Sailor's Sinking Coracle_ by Journeyman Harper Howlann, telling the tale – if performed with its lyrics – about a luckless sailor who'd ignored his uncle's admonitions about smuggling.

Before the final strains had died away, Nolena found herself still giddy and swept into M'rek's arms for yet another twisting, popular reel that had all those present either on the floor or stomping and clapping in time to the music. M'rek still wore the garland of flowers he'd been given for winning the day's games and his shining white smile. Even though he'd not changed out of his riding leathers, Nolena found that she did not mind this at all. By now, everyone was so hot and sweaty it did not matter if her partner stunk to the high heavens of dragon as well. In spite of S'man's dire words of earlier, Nolena couldn't help the silly grin that plastered itself to her face.

The evening passed in a blur for her. It seemed that nearly every bronze rider on Pern wanted to dance with her. Indeed on numerous occasions she'd see V'ton glowering at her from a corner, clearly unhappy with this evening's turn of events. Nolena couldn't care less. She had all the energy in the world. She whirled to the hypnotic beat of the drums from one pair of strong arms to the next.

At moments when her thirst assaulted her, there was always someone at hand willing to share a cup of wine. A small voice at the back of her mind reminded her that she'd probably become quite drunk but the spirit of recklessness that inhabited her would not allow her to stop. Tomorrow would bring its own complications and she had neither the inclination nor the ability to allow the future to impinge on her current state.

_I think you've had enough,_ Sulath said. _I would like to return to our weyr. I am cold and I imagine that you must be exhausted by now._

Nolena staggered to a halt, blinking owlishly. She'd been having so much fun that she had not noticed how empty the dancefloor had become.

_Is it late?_ Nolena queried.

Her entire world spun in a most alarming fashion.

_In another three hours the sun will start to rise. I suggest that you have someone walk you to our weyr. You're in no condition to be riding a dragon-back._

Nolena could pick up on the slight annoyance in her dragon's tone. Oh, the great golden beast's implications were correct, Nolena would be sorry later for this past day's overindulgence.

A hand steadied her.

"Are you all right?" M'rek asked. "You stopped dancing so suddenly I thought that you'd fall over."

However, judging by the way that he swayed, Nolena surmised that M'rek was as far gone in his cups as she was.

"My dragon is concerned hic that I'm in need of some rest."

"Acting the wherry hen, is she?" M'rek laughed. "My own's reached the point where he's threatened to return to Ista without me!"

His eyes glazed slightly as he communed with his dragon.

"Oh, now I've done it! I'm going to hear all about it tomorrow!"

"I think it _is_ tomorrow already," Nolena laughed.

"You can't be serious," M'rek replied.

"I am. Sulath won't even fly me up to our weyr. Do you mind walking me there? She's worried that I may fall and not be able to get up again."

M'rek laughed but offered her his arm nonetheless. "You will have to give me directions to your weyr, fine lady."

Not bothering to consider the implications of her actions, Nolena leant on her companion's arm and the pair stumbled away from the dancefloor. Very few people remained and there was no sign of V'ton, the Fort weyrleaders and most familiar faces other than a number of single riders and young journeymen still giving a few turns to the music – albeit with greater care than usual. She thought she saw V'nel looking at her with a disappointed expression as he stood beneath a large star-shaped lantern but she wasn't sure.

"That was fun!" Nolena giggled. "I can't remember when last I enjoyed myself so much."

"It's good to cut loose a bit," M'rek agreed. "It's a pity you're so busy half the time here at Benden. Perhaps you could spare a day and come and spend a day at the beach with me. I've revived an ancient Earth custom where you use a wooden board to ride on the waves as they break. It's not as exhilarating as riding a dragon but it's got its own challenges.

"That does sound exciting. Whoops!" Nolena stumbled on a loose cobble.

M'rek caught her, his arms strong around her waist.

"Perhaps your dragon should have given you a ride up."

"Maybe not," Nolena gasped. "I don't feel so good all of a sudden. I think I'm going to be ill."

As she said the words, she brought on a spasm of nausea, causing her to stumble a short distance from M'rek where she vomited noisily into a small hedge. They had almost reached the service entrance into the Weyr and Nolena had a fervent wish that the handsome bronzerider was not there to see her disgrace herself.

_I suppose now's not a good time to say that I told you so,_ Sulath said, not hiding her draconic amusement.

Nolena could not and would not reply. Instead, a fresh wave of nausea forced her to throw up again. Cold sweat sprang up over her skin and she would have toppled over were it not for the hands that supported her and stroked her back.

"There, there, don't hold it in, let it all out, you'll feel much better," M'rek said without Nolena registering his words.

The rest of her ordeal as she returned to her weyr passed in a blur. She allowed M'rek to support her and keep her from lying down on the ground that looked more and more comfortable with each step. Why didn't he allow her to lie down? She had a vague recollection of the tunnels and glows that stabbed at her eyes as the man helped her through the twists and turns. What she found even more unbelievable was the fact that, in her inebriated state, she could still find her way to her weyr and that she still had the key that unlocked her door. She didn't remember much after that.


	7. Sisters in green and gold

**Disclaimer: Pern and its dragonriders are © to Anne McCaffrey.**

**Background: This story is a follow-on from my fanfic **_**Evolution**_**, which followed the story of an unusual dragon hatched to Benden Weyr far into a post-Aivas (and post Thread) future for Pern. The queens no longer clutch as often or lay as many eggs and dragonriders fulfil other functions that include flying as couriers, medical or other purposes, as and when needed.**

**This tale begins while certain events relating to Shaya and Suteth are still unfolding, so there are some spoilers if you haven't read the first story.**

XXX

She couldn't tell if it was her tongue cleaving to the roof of her mouth or the rotten taste at the back of her throat that woke her. Even so, the thirst that raged through her body had Nolena gasping for liquid. Why was she still dressed in her Gather-day best? She had not remembered taking her boots off, nor loosening her gown's stays. And her head! With each beat of her heart, her head throbbed in time as if it was the deepest drum ever played.

"Gah," Nolena groaned. "By the first egg!"

Something large shifted in the adjoining chamber.

_Are you feeling better yet?_ Sulath queried, her tone coloured with concern.

"Oh, my aching head…"

_You did it all to yourself, without any help from me. I am glad that dragons are not so foolish as their riders, at times. Why don't you drink some water? You are very thirsty._

"Just the thought of that makes me want to vomit again but I know that I need to get something non-alcoholic into my body. Argh… I don't think that I'll ever drink again. I don't think I've ever been that drunk. Not even at Turn's end. I don't even remember how I got here."

_Anfath's rider brought you here and made you comfortable. I allowed him to land on the ledge to take his rider home. His rider was very tired but he was very polite and asked me to look in on you to make sure that you had not gotten sick again. You didn't._

"That's very kind. Oh! Shards! Did anyone notice Anfath leave?"

_It's very difficult to hide such a large bronze dragon and it was quite light already. Anfath's rider also watched over you for a while but Anfath tells me that he wouldn't fly with his rider until he was more sobre. So, he kept me company while we waited._

"Oh. Shards."

_Why are you so upset? I just wanted to make sure that you were safe._

"Why do you think?" Nolena snapped, with more annoyance in her tone than she intended. "Oh, I'm sorry my beloved, but now the entire Weyr is going to assume that I've had some sort of liaison with a bronzerider from Ista Weyr. This is going to complicate things a lot more than we'd like."

I don't see what the fuss is all about. I didn't rise. I did not even twine necks with Anfath.

"Yes, my beloved, but the same cannot be said of me. By now V'ton must have worked himself into a seething rage. I'm never going to hear the end of it. It wouldn't be such a problem if it'd been one of our own bronze- or brownriders. But, from another Weyr! It's almost unheard-of."

_But we know that you didn't do anything with him._

"But do you really think that the rest of the Weyr is going to be convinced," Nolena half-whispered, a cold certainty settling in her belly.

Nolena then spent a long while in her bathing chamber, allowing the hot water to soothe the worst of her hangover away. At Sulath's urging, she drank as much water as she could. Once she'd dried herself off, she felt much better and dressed in a comfortable, worn pair of ovine leather leggings and a woollen overtunic. Instead of returning to her bed, she sought refuge by Sulath and the great golden beast shifted her position, cradling her rider at her chest, safe.

"I don't want to go down there," Nolena murmured, allowing the queen's singular spicy scent to fill her senses.

_You have to, at some point. No one will harm you. They wouldn't dare. I make sure of that._

Nolena felt the warmth of her bond with her dragon to wash over her, relaxed in the knowledge that this relationship that she had with Sulath ran deeper than even the love she felt for her own mother. She did not have to tell Sulath. She knew, and crooned deeply in the back of her throat, a sound Nolena knew a queen reserved only for her clutch.

_You must eat._ Sulath pointed out. _Shall I ask someone to bring food for you?_

"Yes, please. Bespeak Renith. Ask Tass to come."

_Renith hasn't landed on my ledge for a long time._

"I know. Tass has been busy with her new weyrmate and I've been busy. With the Weyr's business."

A lull in their conversation indicated to Nolena that her dragon carried out her request. She snuggled deeper into her dragon's forepaws, grateful for the comfort. If she could stay in this position forever, it would not be long enough.

_She comes,_ Sulath reported_. In a quarter of a candlemark, Renith says her rider promises._

Nolena let the news sink in. She listend to the beat of her dragon's heart, the deep inhaling and exhaling. Time held no meaning here but, sooner than she'd have liked it, she heard the light downsweep of the wings of a much smaller dragon and Sulath bestirred herself.

_They have arrived. I suggest that you greet your friend instead of hiding; as much as I'd be happy to hold you here until I get too hungry._

Bleary of eye, Nolena sat up, trying to straighten her hair. Her fingers caught in the tangles. She should have brushed her hair after her bath.

Renith poked her head into the entrance, announcing her intent to enter with a soft vocalisation. Sulath rumbled in reply, stretching her neck to touch noses with her smaller clutchmate.

Tass strode in, clutching a bundle to her chest. An unusual woman, she towered above most of the male dragonriders at Benden and could not be considered a beauty, for the planes of her face were too angular, her eyes considered too large for her features. Yet, she walked with the self-assurance and grace of a large feline. She wore her hair cut into a severe bob, with a small fringe halfway down her forehead, in the manner fashionable among the young daughters of the Lords Holder.

Some had even whispered on the day that Nolena and Tass had both stood upon the Sands that Tass should have Impressed the Queen and not shy, slight Nolena. But, Tass always stated that she'd always wanted a green, preferring the smaller dragon's agility above the prestige (and the work) associated with riding gold.

"By Faranth's member, you look like a woman three times your age, Nolena! Don't tell me that your catch kept you_ that _busy!" Tass exclaimed.

"He didn't! I'm being honest!" Nolena replied. "I kept myself busy, puking my innards out and then passing out just when things were supposed to become interesting!"

"Under ordinary circumstances I'd not believe you but, looking at you now, I'm tempted to take you on your word even though that's not what the entire Weyr would be saying right now," Tass laughed.

"I really don't want to know," Nolena groaned, clutching her head. "Evidently I wasn't thinking last night."

"No, you weren't, but it's going to make for some great gossip. You can bet that the harpers are spreading this juicy tale as far as Boulders Weyr by now."

"Don't say that!" Nolena wailed.

Sulath gave a loud snort, echoed by her green sibling.

"Even our dragons are laughing," Tass giggled. "Now why don't you stop hiding in Sulath's forepaws and come down and sit by your table. I've been given some soup and bread by Andina and I've brought some fresh klah, since you're in no condition to be traipsing after it yourself!"

Nolena groaned and complied with her friend's instructions.

"We've both been a bit scarce of late," Tass commented, while Nolena tasted the warm soup.

"If you had any idea, you would try and dissuade any young thing with gold on the brain," Nolena stated, as she sipped.

"I don't envy you, although my weyrmate keeps me out of mischief at the best of times when I'm not sent to the furthest reaches of Pern by the courier wing. I sometimes wonder if it wouldn't be better to time it back to the Ninth Pass to go and fight Thread."

"Don't say that!" Nolena gasped. "Would you risk getting eaten alive by Thread? I've read the reports in the Archives and so have you. Life as a dragonrider back then was hardly what I'd call glamorous."

"It's hardly glamorous right now," Tass pointed out. "What does a dragonrider do? He can be on the transport wing, sweepriding, courier…"

"Dragonriders are also first on the scene should there be some sort of accident. Search and rescue has saved many lives. Don't forget that," Nolena replied. "In Lemos there's the fire-fighting wing, not to mention the fact that we help the Lords Holder who look to us in the case of tracking down criminals. Dragonriders have become adept craftsmen, harpers and healers. It's not like in the old days where your natural potential got shoved aside by the need to fight Thread. Dragons just make it so much better for us who are chosen."

_I hope I'm more than that,_ Sulath interjected.

"Not to forget," Nolena laughed, "The honour of being chosen to form a lifebond with one of these great, noble beasts."

_That's better, of course these humans have some uses as well. They can scratch all those itchy spots so much better and they're good at dabbing oil._

Sulath had spoken so that Tass could hear her comment as well, and both dragonriders dissolved into fits of giggles.

"Feeling better?" Tass asked. "Andina sent some willowsalic as well, in case you need."

"Much better, thank you. Nothing a bit of laughter and good company couldn't help couldn't cure, although I don't know if I'm ready to face the Weyr," Nolena said.

"Then don't. Not today. Quite a few folk have been 'sick' today. About the only exciting thing has been the traders packing up to leave and you know how chaotic that is. Andina's been sharding marvellous."

"I just have a very good idea that I'm in disgrace."

"Ah, well, our friend V'ton is wandering around with a face like a thundercloud. Not much worse than usual. You'll have to face him at some point but I'm sure he can afford to wait."

"I don't know if I want to. It's better to get some things over and done with," Nolena stated.

"Well, you could always come down for dinner. From the look of it, it's stew and they're serving up tubers as a side order," Tass commented.

"Ugh, stew. You'll probably find some of yesterday's leftover roasts in there, no doubt."

"Waste not, want not," the greenrider shrugged.

"I guess."

"Well, come sit by your old clutchmates tonight," Tass offered.

"I'd like to but that's really going to look suspicious, as if I've got something to hide."

"So, who cares?"

"It's not that easy, Tass."

"I suppose, but the offer's still there."

Nolena finished her meal in silence, glad for the company, while Tass filled her in on some of the Weyr's gossip. She had to admit that her spirits had lifted somewhat with her friend's visit and she resolved to keep up contact with Tass on a more regular basis. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed the tall woman's chatty nature.

"Well, I'd better get old Renith to flap us back to our ledge," Tass said, once she'd exhausted her store of information. "Renith tells me that Zuroth's been asked to find out where I've been skulking for the past candlemark. Men!"

Tass rolled her eyes and laughed, eliciting a similar reaction from Nolena.

The goldrider quipped: "They're nothing but trouble, aren't they?"

"Well, Nolena, you take care," said Tass, rising from the table.

Nolena followed and clasped Tass's arm firmly.

"Ah, to between with this nonsense," Tass commented on the gesture, throwing her arms around the smaller woman in an all-enveloping embrace. "Remember that we were both Candidates before we were weyrlings. We're more like sisters. I'm here for you. Don't' you go trying to shoulder the entire Weyrwoman load by yourself."

Tass pulled back, her hands gripping Nolena's too-thin arms as she gazed into her eyes.

"I can get re-assigned from the courier wing until such time as your junior's ready to pull her weight."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. I'll amend the rosters myself tomorrow."

"You do that."


	8. The dragon's roar is worse than his bite

**Disclaimer: Pern and its dragonriders are © to Anne McCaffrey.**

**Background: This story is a follow-on from my fanfic **_**Evolution**_**, which followed the story of an unusual dragon hatched to Benden Weyr far into a post-Aivas (and post Thread) future for Pern. The queens no longer clutch as often or lay as many eggs and dragonriders fulfil other functions that include flying as couriers, medical or other purposes, as and when needed.**

**This tale begins while certain events relating to Shaya and Suteth are still unfolding, so there are some spoilers if you haven't read the first story.**

XXX

The stony silence that had descended on the dining hall when Nolena had entered for supper the day after the Gather was nowhere nearly as painful as the following day when V'ton summoned her to his office.

_You'd better get this out of the way,_ Sulath advised.

_Oh, that's easy for you to say when you're sunning yourself out on a ledge up on the fire-heights,_ Nolena gave her dragon a tart reply.

_He can't bite you,_ Sulath pointed out.

_That is true, but he can still roar and my head is still tender. We can be glad that he did not cause a scene last night in front of the entire Weyr while we were at dinner._

Taking a deep breath, Nolena prepared herself for the worst and knocked on the acting Weyrleader's door.

"Enter!" sounded the testy command from inside.

This was it, the moment that had been waiting for her since she'd woken up with her hangover the previous day. She pushed the heavy skybroom door open, squared her shoulders and attempted a confident stride as she faced the man.

V'ton sat ramrod straight in a large chair that had, until recently, been occupied by a much less imposing man. Instead of the comfortable clutter that S'man had affected during his tenure, V'ton kept his hides, papers and bound manuscript books in such severe order that Nolena cringed inwardly. He ruled with an iron fist.

He did not bid her to sit down, a slight that did not escape her. He meant to harangue her as she was no more than an errant weyrling. He did not disappoint her expectations as he began to bellow.

"Jus what exactly in Faranth's name did you think you were playing at the other night?"

Nolena's thoughts raced. What should she say? Although a part of her wanted to crawl beneath the carpet in shame, another part demanded that she stand her ground. The man had gone white in the face and she could see him shaking in fury.

"V'ton, I don't quite understand what you mean," Nolena replied in a mock contrite tone.

"You know perfectly well what I mean!" he roared, leaping from his seat to point an accusing finger at her.

She blanched, her blood turning to ice. No, this was not the right course of action to take with the man. Outside, Sulath roared her displeasure, setting off half the Weyr's dragons.

"Control your dragon, at the very least; if you cannot control your own actions. You've brought the entire Weyr into shame, behaving no better than the rider of a proddy green allowing any dragon to catch her."

Nolena drew a deep breath. What could she say? As if in answer, Sulath roared again, to be answered by a few of the smaller dragons, who voiced their dismay and confusion at their queen's obvious distress.

"Control your dragon!"

_Sulath, please! The sooner we allow him to finish, the sooner I can leave this office!_

_I will not have him scream at you!_

_Please, Sulath, we both knew that this would be unpleasant. Let him get over it._

Silence descended on the Weyr. Not even a canine barked. V'ton's eyes flashed as he strode from behind his desk to pace up and down the length of his office. He allowed her to fret without a word while the smack-smack of his footfalls made the only sound.

When she thought that she could bear it no longer, he stopped, spinning around to face her.

"You are not fit to be Weyrwoman. I have requested that Danera transfer from Fort Weyr. They have two junior queens and can spare us one, since you are clearly unsuited to the task."

Nolena opened her mouth to argue but he interrupted her with a stabbing gesture of his hand.

"No! Not a word! Danera is four turns your senior. Gabbeth has already clutched once and has proved herself on the Hatching Ground and is due to rise soon. Perhaps you will learn what being a Weyrwoman is really about when the next queen rises. And, since your dragon has shown no inclination to do so yet, perhaps even she will learn a thing or two from a more _experienced_ queen."

Nolena felt all the blood drain from her face and her knees threatened to buckle.

"May I be excused?" she asked, her throat tight.

"Not yet. There is another matter, besides the fact that I expect you to obey Danera and comply with her demands. This morning you changed the roster allocations for that greenrider Tass without first consulting me. Do not presume that you, as a _potential_ weyrwoman, have _any_ authority to motion such actions," V'ton said.

"Do anything to interfere with the rosters and I _will_ have your friends transferred to a suitable weyr. Boulders springs to mind somewhere and, incidentally, that is exactly where S'man departed for this morning."

He fixed her with a glare that would have charred Thread. The interview over, Nolena felt glad to make good her escape. She ran outside into the weyrbowl and didn't even need to summon Sulath, for the great, golden queen already leapt from the ledge, fanning her wings as she landed as close to her rider as she dared, her eyes flashing between red and orange in her agitation. The dragon dipped a shoulder and Nolena scrambled aloft.

"Take us far away. Anywhere. I don't want to be here right now."

Hold on then, unless you want to stop for your riding harness?

"No!" Nolena sobbed. "Just take us away. I don't care about anything right now."

She held onto her dragon's neck ridge, her grip so tight that her knuckles were almost bloodless. With a roar, Sulath bunched her powerful hindquarters and took to the sky, not bothering to answer the blue watchdragon's querying bugle. Sulath did not go between but flue straight and due east until Nolena complained that she grew cold. The dragon landed at the top of a small canyon that had been formed aeons ago by floods. Far in the distance they could see the ordered green fields of an undidentified hold. Neither spoke and Sulath reclined, forming a seat for her rider upon her forepaws as both queen and rider stared out into the distance until the shadows grew long.

XXX

_There is more to come. This seemed like a natural place to end this chapter. There are a few more loose ends that need tying up but I've had to focus on the MS for my novel, which is now in its editing processes, so I apologise if I don't update as regularly as I'd like to._


	9. Slipping between the cracks

**Disclaimer: Pern and its dragonriders are © to Anne McCaffrey.**

**Background: This story is a follow-on from my fanfic **_**Evolution**_**, which followed the story of an unusual dragon hatched to Benden Weyr far into a post-Aivas (and post Thread) future for Pern. The queens no longer clutch as often or lay as many eggs and dragonriders fulfil other functions that include flying as couriers, medical or other purposes, as and when needed.**

**This tale begins while certain events relating to Shaya and Suteth are still unfolding, so there are some spoilers if you haven't read the first story.**

XXX

_Author's note: Thank you to my readers, particularly Starsinger and Warbender, for pointing out the fact that Nolena needs to develop a bit more spine. I need to motivate her reticence a lot more because quite clearly I am not expressing it well yet. She isn't exactly a very assertive queenrider but perhaps it is because I see so much in her of the fact that she's not sure of herself yet and how to go about acting with full authority._

XXX

True to his word, V'ton had Gabbeth and her rider transferred to Benden that same afternoon that Nolena absented herself from the Weyr for the remainder of the day.

At twenty-two Turns of age, Danera, a tall, raven-haired woman of strong holder stock – the second-oldest daughter of a Lord Holder, no less, knew exactly how to comport herself in the presence of her peers.

Although she didn't go out of her way to make Nolena's life difficult, she treated the younger queenrider with cold disdain, taking great pleasure in creating jobs fit for "the junior weyrwoman", as if Gabbeth had already risen to assure Danera's place in the Weyr.

Perhaps what stung Nolena more was the manner in which most of the older dragonriders fawned over the newcomer. The good news in the following sevenday was that the dragonless Shaya had awoken and that she now worked as T'lenek's assistant. Although Nolena hadn't had a chance to look in on the girl, Fredal was noticeably happier when Nolena chanced to share a mug of klah with her.

V'ton, however, took every opportunity to belittle Nolena in front of the other riders, especially D'nar and the weyrlings. The only consolation to the entire situation was the fact that even the new, and oh-so-perfect Gabbeth, seemed no closer to rising than Sulath. Despite everything that V'ton was doing to grasp the reins of power here in Benden, he could no more break with tradition than any other Weyr on Pern. The new Weyrwoman would not be announced until the next queen rose. Which queen it would be, now _that _was an excellent question.

It appeared to be such a foregone conclusion that there wasn't any of Benden's inhabitants laying bets, while Nolena ghosted around the Weyr. She tried to find reasons not to leave her chambers, lest she encounter Danera or V'ton in the tunnels or in the dining hall.

_You need to eat more,_ Sulath said to her.

I'm in no mood for eating, Nolena replied, winding her sleeping furs tight around her body.

_It is almost past noon. It is a Gather day. At least go and eat some bubbly pies. Kushoth says that her rider has been asking after you._

Real concern tinged her dragon's tone, forcing Nolena to sit up. Sulath had pushed most of her head into Nolena's sleeping chamber and her eyes whirled with facets of green tinged with yellow.

"Sulath, everything's so sharding awful. I don't know what to do. It's as if neither of us exist now that that woman lords herself over us as if… as if… Shards!"

She sat in silence, regarding her dragon, who huffed, withdrawing her head.

_I want you to put on a pretty dress, fix your hair and go down to that Gather. Do it for me if you don't want to do it for your own reasons. Please?_

Nolena bit back the petulant reply that almost formed on her lips.

"I'll do it for you."

_Good. Believe me when I tell you that Gabbeth and her rider are no threat to us. You are my rider and I need you to start acting the part._

Nolena nodded and wiped at the tears that threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes. She just did not have the strength of will to disobey her dragon. She found a black dress, one of the gowns that she had brought with from Merlon's Ridge. She had last worn it four Turns ago and the fabric hung limp on her frame, bearing testament to the fact that she _had _lost much weight. She brushed her hair until it fell in waves to her waist.

"Is it cold out there?"

_There is a chill. I suggest that you wear something warm._

Nolena complied, choosing a wine-red coat, one that her mother had given to her when she Impressed Sulath.

"Do I look acceptable?" she asked her dragon, in spite of the fact that the great beast would not be well qualified to answer the question.

Sulath sniffed at her. _Your hide lacks lustre._

"That sounds like something T'lenek would say to a weyrling!"

Sulath snorted. _At least you have some spirit left in you. There is something afoot in this Weyr today and you must go and find out. None of the dragons know anything and Kushoth and Basteth make out as if they are not here when I know that they are._

Sulath angled her shoulder and bent a forepaw so that her rider could mount. Instead of launching herself, the dragon spread her wings and dropped the dragonlength to the ground, landing with little fuss or impact.

_Be aware of what you see today. I shall take what little sun there is on the fire heights._

Nolena spared her dragon an affectionate slap on her neck before sliding down to the ground. Sulath moved away far enough and leapt to the sky, flying almost too close to the earth as she approached the fire heights. Since Gabbeth's arrival, the two queens had done no more than ignore each other. Of the pair, Sulath was the larger but Gabbeth had a more lithe build and her gold shone darker than Sulath's pale hue.

What could possibly be afoot that had her dragon so restive? Aiming to draw as little attention to herself as possible, Nolena exited via the service entrance, keeping to the shadows. The gatekeeper had turned away to search for something in his bag when she crept past. She'd barely run down the embankment that bordered the first field of tents when a half-grown blue bugled and swept low over the grand pavilion, spooking nearly every runner or herdbeast within dragonlengths. She recognised Basteth and wondered what possessed him to execute such a reckless act.

Oh, his rider would pay for this, she was sure. V'ton would see to that. But, the question was, why?

Sulath, tell Basteth to bring his rider to our weyr. I'm coming back inside.

_She lives!_ Sulath exclaimed, jubilant, a few moments later. Little _Suteth lives! Basteth is sure!_

Nolena picked up her skirts to break into a run, annoyed that she'd gone to all the trouble to dress up in the first place.

_We may as well have stayed inside our weyr!_ She berated Sulath. _I expect that F'dar will be giving a very good explanation for this._

Nolena, in a manner not fitting for a soon-to-be weyrwoman, pelted down the tunnels, her passage noted this time by the gatekeeper who gazed after her, a silent "O" of surprise shaping his lips.

Sulath waited for her in the Weyrbowl and Nolena heard fabric rip as she scrambled up to her dragon's back. She could not be bothered to discover what she had torn. Sulath's whirled green tinged with yellow in her excitement and she lurched into the air with little grace, in her haste.

_Sorry,_ she apologised to Nolena.

_We're not weyrlings anymore, love,_ Nolena chided.

Basteth skulked deep within the recess leading into Sulath's chamber, making himself as small as possible when the larger gold landed on the ledge. Sulath deigned to rumble a greeting, nosing at the smaller dragon, whose eyes whirled rapidly in shades of yellow and orange. He shuffled to one side, exposing F'dar, who looked as if he'd sooner jump off the ledge than stand there.

Nolena slid down, landing so that she felt her ankle twist.

"Oh! Shard it!" she winced, reaching out to steady herself against her dragon's forepaw.

F'dar rushed forward, eager to help. Perhaps he would not have been quite that eager had he noted that Sulath swung her great head behind him to regard the red-haired lad but the pain lancing through Nolena's ankle kept the smile on her lips from being anything other than a grimace.

"Nolena! Lean on me!" the young bluerider exclaimed.

"Thank you. Just help me to the couch there. And then you can tell me what in Faranth's name you are up to. And, why does Basteth tell Sulath that the rogue queen still lives?"

She sighed as she sank into the soft cushions, massaging her ankle through her boot's leather.

"Do you want some ice for that? I can quickly go down…"

"No, F'dar. Sit there in the chair opposite me and talk. The ankle is not broken. I just need to rest it for a bit. Now, start at the beginning."

He squirmed in the seat, every freckle on his skin almost standing out in relief. Fear or shock, it didn't matter. F'dar was clearly agitated.

"From the start, bluerider."

"Right," the lad said, threading his fingers together so that the knuckles made a loud crack. "We were very glad when Shaya woke up. Obviously. You know that she didn't want to stay here at Benden?"

"Understandable, with so many dragons around, but no, no one told me that she wanted to leave the Weyr," Nolena said.

"T'lenek kept her so busy as his assistant that she could barely excuse herself to visit the privies," F'dar said, crinkling his lips with slight distaste. "V'ton and T'lenek disagreed much, I overheard them the one day when I'd returned to the lecture hall when I'd forgotten my gloves. V'ton wanted to keep Shaya confined to the lower caverns under watch the entire time, probably in one of the old stores and T'lenek wanted none of that, so they had words.

"At a later stage, I heard one of the sweepriders let slip that he thought he'd seen a young black-gold dragon while out near the Eastern Isles. When I asked him about this, he clammed up, looked uncomfortable and his companions told me to mind my own business. I didn't want to tell Shaya but she'd also been having strange, disturbing dreams. I didn't need to tell her – she figured it out for herself. I didn't want to make it hard on her."

Nolena flexed her foot. The pain had receded somewhat. She regarded F'dar and he shifted in his seat.

"And, today's little stunt?" she asked of him.

"A diversion. Fredal and Kushoth have flown Shaya to an island, according to a set of co-ordinates that Shaya dreamt."

"They could have been lost between!" Nolena gasped as she half sat up, her knuckles white on the armrest.

_They are well,_ Sulath reassured her.

F'dar held up a hand. "Kushoth's confirmed with Basteth that they have found the exact location, as per the visuals. They are unharmed."

"You're all crazy!"

"It was worth it!" F'dar grinned. "We couldn't stand seeing her live like half a person anymore. I think Fredal will miss her the most but it had to be done. V'ton would have had Suteth put down."

_Suteth isn't a bad dragon. She is just different,_ Sulath said.

F'dar noticed Nolena's communication with her dragon and raised a brow in query.

Nolena nodded. "Don't worry, F'dar. The point is that we'll need to sort out your current situation before we can worry about helping your friend. Dragons were never meant to live as exiles. What are you going to tell V'ton?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"Can you perhaps tell him that it was a dare? Get Fredal to back you up and then you two must do yourselves both the favour of making yourselves as inconspicuous as possible, at least until… Until the next queen rises."

Nolena fell silent, a deep sigh tearing itself from her lungs.

"You worry about that, don't you?" the young bluerider said.

"I do. That man is doing everything in his power to bend the Weyr to his will. He has a very heavy-handed approach."

"His brown isn't big enough to compete against D'nar's bronze," F'dar pointed out. "Or any other bronzes, for that matter. T'lenek has explained this to us on more than one occasion."

Nolena pulled a face, trying not to think of waking up next to the older man. It's not that she didn't like him but he had never shown any inclination of taking the lead, in spite of the colour of his dragon. He would not make a strong Weyrleader. And the other two bronzes of J'no and D'gen, although they would give a good show at making a go of chasing, could not possibly compete with the browns of the Weyr, who still outstripped them in size, muscle development and stamina. No. She had to content herself with the fact that it would be a brown that caught her dragon. This time, at least.

"It's not about that," Nolena said to F'dar. "Look at Benden's bronzeriders. There's S'man, who's oh-so-conveniently been transferred to Boulders Weyr. Ther is D'nar and his dragon is barely able even to catch a wherry. Your fellow weyrlings… well, compare their dragons to that of the browns here… Chances are good that Jabeth will outfly Sorkath but that still leaves us with a weyrleader who is under V'ton's thumb."

F'dar looked downcast. "You could request that some of the bronzes from the other Weyrs compete. I'd bet that there are any number of up-and-coming bronzeriders who'd bring in a fresh approach."

"F'dar. Now you're being naïve," Nolena said.

The young bluerider appeared crestfallen. However, she had to concede that the lad had a point. V'ton could only flout so many centuries' worth of traditions. The choice of Weyrwoman would be based on whichever queen was next to rise. Even if he tried his damnedest to rid Benden of competition, there may still be a remote chance that his plans could go awry.

"I'd better go," F'dar said, standing. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Not at the moment, no, but I thank you for your news. It is good to hear something cheerful for a change."

"Don't you worry, Nolena, you'll be our Weyrwoman yet."

"Your faith in me is touching."

He winked at her before dashing outside and Nolena did not envy the young man for what he faced.


	10. Intimations of sunshine

**Disclaimer: Pern and its dragonriders belong to Anne McCaffrey. These characters, unless I refer to past canon characters, are my own.**

XXX

Winter set in with all its dreariness. Somehow, the story with Shaya had worked to cheer Nolena up. V'ton fumed and raged for sevendays when he unearthed all the facts and Danera made sure to pass on some of the worst duties to Fredal and F'dar. Nolena made sure, however, when no one paid close attention, that she could find ways to give the pair of soon-to-be graduated weyrlings some respite.

She was gratified, to some extent, that Danera warmed up a little to her, although Nolena had no doubt that the other queenrider reported everything they discussed with V'ton, which made her hold back somewhat. Sulath spent most of her time dozing, showing little inclination to leave the comfort of her couch, as the rain turned icy and Nolena sought the comfort of her hearth, where she could fill out requisitions and check the Records in relative comfort. Danera may be giving herself airs and graces but she still left the more onerous tasks to Nolena.

It was a day in late winter, when the skies were almost as sodden as the ground and as mired down as Nolena's hopes, when Fredal's Kushoth requested permission to land on Sulath's ledge.

_Let her settle,_ Nolena asked her dragon, whose wordless assent followed.

Breathless and soaked through to her skin, Fredal pushed back the heavy leather curtain that separated Nolena's rooms from Sulath's chamber.

"Nolena! Nolena! I bring news!" the young greenrider exclaimed, breathless.

She wiped a dripping tendril of hair from her face and smacked a leather message case down on Nolena's desk.

"Careful, lass, you're going to cause the ink on these documents to run!"

"Sorry!" Fredal yelped.

"Now go and dry yourself by my hearth. There should be a clean bathing sheet in that chest over there."

"Thank you!" Fredal replied as she complied with Nolena's suggestion. "You've been so scarce lately we've all been concerned."

"This winter has been the wettest that I remember in Turns. Not much snow up on the peaks but reports from the weather station at Landing suggest that we're in for more where _that _came from."

With care, Nolena opened the message case, withdrawing the waxed-paper roll from within. She recognised an Istan seal. Now, which dragonrider had _that _much clout or interest in her to be sending her this missive?

"Help yourself to klah," she said to Fredal, as she unpicked the wax. "In fact, you can make a fresh pot for the both of us."

Fredal hummed as she went about her task, the young woman's presence comforting Nolena, making her realise how much she'd been missing the company of friendly faces. Although cordial in their daily meetings, headwoman Andina never had Nolena at her ease quite the same way that most other dragonriders did.

The message, written in a flowing hand, read:

_My dearest Nolena_

_I apologise for not stopping by to see you over the past few months but I have been busy training a new search and rescue wing. I miss your delightful company and would like to invite you to a day spent lazing in the Istan sun for, no doubt, you must be heartily tired of winter's gloom at Benden Weyr. Please confirm your intention to visit and I'll follow up with co-ordinates, a date and a time._

_With the best of wishes to your health and your dragon's._

_M'rek_

And here she'd thought that she'd offended him that night during the autumn Gather! Unbidden, a smile leapt to her lips.

"Good news?" Fredal asked.

"Interesting news," Nolena answered. "Do you mind carrying a message for me when the rain lets up?"

"Of course. Ista?"

"Reading over my shoulder?" 

"No, it was another greenrider from Ista that dropped this off, specifically asking for you. Our watchrider today doesn't have much time of today for Danera or V'ton, so he got me to bring this to you."

"All right," Nolena murmured.

"There are quite a few of us who don't care much for those two, Nolena, so you mustn't lose hope," Fredal added.

"Thank you. Do you fancy a visit to Ista soon?"

"Are wherries ugly?" Fredal laughed.

The queenrider chuckled and cleared her desk so that she could scribe her reply.

_Dear bronzerider M'rek_

_Thank you for your kind invitation. I would be thrilled to spend a day enjoying your Istan sun, provided that I can bring a friend along. Please do advise me of a suitable date and I will arrange that I am available to visit that day._

_Warm regards_

_Nolena_

"Don't you want to go on your own?" Fredal asked.

"No, not particularly. I'm in no mood for more tongues wagging."

She sealed the letter into a waxed-paper sheath, then placed it in the case.

"I'm looking forward to spending time at Ista's beaches. I remember that I've only visited there a handful of times. It was a favourite spot for young dragonriders of our bunch to get together when we thought we could escape T'lenek's watchful eye," Nolena said.

"I'd like to go, even if I'm supposed to be your chaperone," Fredal said. "This weather is getting me down."

The young greenrider brought a cup of steaming klah over to Nolena, who warmed her hands on the mug before taking a sip.

"Tell M'rek that we'll need a day's warning, at the very least. I haven't been to visit my family for quite a few sevenday. No one's going to think it odd if we go for a day."

"That will be wonderful. Kushoth hasn't done much flying, save to hunt and all that."

XXX

M'rek's reply returned with Fredal later that day.

"I didn't want to come back," she admitted to Nolena. "They've got so much sun, you'd hardly think it was winter at all. I've almost forgotten what sunlight looks like!"

"What did he say?" Nolena asked.

"He says tomorrow, if we can."

"Well, it is a rest day here, after all, not that there's much happening. No one will miss us. I'll have Sulath let you know an hour before we are ready to leave."

Fredal seemed so excited that she barely stood still and almost slipped off Kushoth's other side in her haste to mount. Nolena smiled, finding the younger rider's excitement infectious. It was kind of M'rek to remember his offer of a day by the sea but she couldn't help but think that the man had ulterior motives.

_He is the better option,_ Sulath noted.

"I don't know. I'm trying to think about what it could be like, you know, afterwards. He's such an odd little man. But why am I talking as if it's fore-ordained that it's Anfath that will catch you?" 

_Don't let it bother you. When the time comes, you will know what to do and what to say._

"Sulath, my dear, I suspect that you're right. And, it doesn't bear much thinking should Gabbeth rise first."

Sulath had no answer to that, save for a loud snort, leaving Nolena in no doubt as to what her dragon thought about_ that_ idea.

With a feeling of lightness adding a bounce to her step, Nolena braved the dining hall. As always, V'ton and his cronies had taken the table nearest the hearth. She noted, with distaste, that he had his son sitting by him. She had never liked Jeram, he had too much of his father's attitude about him. She had little doubt that he'd be standing for the next clutch, Sulath's clutch, for it was his right.

_The dragon always knows,_ Sulath reassured her.

_Then Sorkath had mashed tubers for brains when he hatched and chose that man,_ Nolena replied, tartly.

Sulath's amusement was unmistakable.

Feeling daring, Nolena chose a seat by Tass, who squeezed her hand beneath the table.

"Hello stranger, have you decided to incur the wrath of the elders by sitting with us?" the greenrider said, winking.

"Tass, D'varren," Nolena nodded to her friend and her weyrmate.

The bluerider's eyes crinkled with pleasure and he raised a cup of klah in her honour.

"I've decided to stop skulking in my weyr. I'm tired of V'ton's little power games. I'm not going to look for trouble but I won't allow myself to be made into a prisoner."

"That's the spirit," Tass said. "I honestly don't know _what _the man is thinking. Even if he somehow manages to cling to leadership, there's still the bronzes in Kiranth's last clutch to contend with. They might only be half-grown but…"

Tass left the last part of her sentence to trail off, sparing V'ton a dark look.

"Tass, I honestly don't want to discuss this. I don't want to say too much, but I don't think that we have to worry. I don't know how we're going to get around this and the speculation is taking away my appetite."

Tass speared another cube of meat from the stew in her bowl. "You have a point," she conceded.

Nolena sank down on the bench next to her friend. "I'm going to see M'rek from Ista tomorrow. I think it is a little odd that he contacts me just out of the blue for friendship's sake."

Tass narrowed her eyes: "Men, bronzeriders… But I think I know what you're planning and I like it!"

"Tradition is still tradition. The riders whose bronze flies the queen becomes the next Weyrleader. In cases such as ours, the first queen to rise after the erstwhile Weyrwoman can no longer lead becomes the next in charge."

"And it all hinges on whether Gabbeth or Sulath rises next," Tass finished.

"Exactly," Nolena answered. "Now, pour me some klah and let's drink to Sulath's first mating flight."

Tass started laughing so hard that half the riders present turned to stare.

"Of course," Nolena added in a conspiratorial tone. "If anyone asks, I went to visit my parents tomorrow."

"Oh, of course, hey, D'varren," Tass whispered, nudging her weyrmate in the ribs.

"Sorry, am I missing anything?" D'varren said in mock innocence.

This remark elicited another peal of laughter, that had a score of the Weyr's firelizard population flit into the rafters.


	11. Decisions pending

**Disclaimer: Pern and its dragonriders belong to Anne McCaffrey who's still being nice to her fans by allowing us to play in her world.**

XXX

_Anfath reports that the weather is clear and warm in Ista._ Sulath stated. _He has given co-ordinates that I will pass on to Kushoth._

Nolena finished strapping on her dragon's harness. She'd gone over her gear three times already, checking that none of the buckles were loose or stitching had come undone. In a bag, she'd packed a bottle of Benden's best and some cheese that she'd stored from the last time she'd visited her parents – the round would be quite mature by now.

Although she felt keen to be aloft and it had been a while since they'd flown anywhere, Nolena was nonetheless reluctant to duck outside of the relative warmth of her weyr, for an icy wind nipped at any exposed flesh and dark clouds looming on the north-western front bore testament to the fact that it would most likely rain later.

_I would like to bask in the sun,_ Sulath said. _I don't mind getting a little cold if it means that I can enjoy the sun at Ista._

"I'm not sure that we'd be wanting to come back once we're there, my beloved. There's a reason why so many dragonpairs live there and why it's almost impossible to get transferred to Ista," Nolena said.

_Five queens are too many,_ Sulath conceded.

"We would not have such a nice weyr," Nolena added. "But we could always transfer to Honshu or Southern if… Well, if things don't go according to how we hope things go."

Sulath snorted loudly at those suggestions. _I was hatched _here

"Fair enough. Will you let Kushoth know that we are about to leave?"

After a moment's pause, Sulath answered: _Done_.

Nolena scrambled up and fastened her straps, wondering if her intended destination was such a wise decision after all.

_Why do you doubt yourself?_

"I can't help it," Nolena answered. "Whenever I think I've the upper hand, something else happens to make me think otherwise."

_You worry too much._

"I know, now let's go."

Sulath shifted her bulk and her rider tightened her grip on the riding strap as they exited Sulath's chamber, receiving the full brunt of the steady drizzle as they stepped onto the ledge. Before bunching her muscles for her leap, Sulath scented the air, her eyes whirling yellow-green with excitement. In hindsight, Nolena realised that she should have organised for them to have more outings where her dragon could exercise her wings more often.

With a lurch, Sulath sprang into the air, Nolena almost caught unprepared as her head snapped back. Within three wingbeats, Sulath cleared the weyrbowl and bugled a greeting to the blue dragonpair that stood on watch duty. Blue Terlith returned Sulath's greeting. Nolena winced inwardly. Now the entire Weyr knew that she was going somewhere.

_It is a rest day,_ Sulath chided.

A smaller green shape darted from the weyrlings' weyrs. Even as Sulath had put a few dragonlengths between her and Benden Weyr, Kushoth caught up, Fredal appearing tiny astride her dragon's back as she waved. Nolena returned the gesture.

_Tell Kushoth that we go between,_ Nolena informed her dragon. _And make sure that she receives clear co-ordinates. That is one rider we don't want to lose between._

Sulath complied, then said: _Ready_.

It had been a long while since they'd ridden between and the cold never ceased to shock her. Added to that was the lack of sensory input that sent the logical part of her mind screaming. However, this time, it seemed to take longer than the three heartbeats she was used to and she slumped in relief as they burst out beneath a warm sun, during the early afternoon, by her estimation.

"He's had us time it, hasn't he?" Nolena asked her dragon.

_Just ever so slightly._ Sulath answered with a smug tinge to her tone.

_You could have warned me!_

_Why spoil the surprise? You know that there is a time difference between our Weyrs._

Nolena allowed her dragon's comments to slide. She had neither the mood nor the inclination to argue with her dragon today.

Kushoth darted beneath them, already spiralling down to the broad expanse of beach that filled the area between two scrubby headlands. It was warm this far south, no matter what time of the year. A small flash of gold caught Nolena's eye and she saw Fredal's firelizard, No-No, flit off on some sort of errand.

Nolena recognised Anfath lazing in the azure shallows with a number of other bronzes she did not know. Her stomach tightened. She knew that this wasn't just an invitation for a social getogether. M'rek planned something and she'd be a fool to pretend that it did not involve Sulath's first mating flight.

_Why do I feel like I'm being tussled over by a pack of canines, as if I'm no better than a bone dropped during a feast?_ Nolena asked.

_A rather meaty bone,_ Sulath replied, enjoying the imagery.

_You shock me sometimes, you know that? I often wonder if you're not conspiring with the entire world,_ she chided her dragon.

Draconic mirth flooded back to her. Nolena shivered. Something about the queens bred out of Kiranth… Sometimes their intelligence sent chills down her spine, just seeing how Shaya's queen had manipulated events to suit her purposes.

Sulath circled three times before choosing to land, clearly enjoying the fact that every pair of eyes feasted on her golden hide. Nolena counted six bronzes, in all. M'rek was first to give her a hand down, although she knew that she did not need help. She couldn't help but admire the man's lithe physique, for he wore only a pair of grey canvas pants cut off at the knee. He may be shorter, and more light-built than her, but he still radiated appeal.

_Nothing wrong there,_ she thought, admiring the way strands of sun-bleached hair escaped the knot tied at the back of his head.

"Glad that you could make it!" M'rek grinned up at her, letting go of her arm a little too reluctantly.

"I'm happy to be here, M'rek. I'm honoured to see that there is quite a turnout." And then, so that no one else could hear, she hissed at him through clenched teeth. "What in Faranth's name were you thinking having us timing it here without warning me?"

His welcoming expression did not waver yet he spoke to her in a low voice. "I've got bronzes here from Southern, High Reaches, Boulders and Fort, how do you think I'd get you here knowing that? I've got several zones that I needed to tie together and not everyone had schedules that could overlap."

"It's dangerous!"

M'rek shrugged, as he escorted her to the five other riders who waited a few dragonlengths away.

Fredal ran up behind them, already stripping off her wherhide jacket. "Shards! I've forgotten how warm it can be here. So, you must be the M'rek who's got Benden astir?"

He grinned back at the greenrider, whose shorter legs caused her to struggle to keep up with Nolena and M'rek.

"And you must be Fredal, the grand-niece of Benden's late Weyrwoman."

"None other!" Fredal laughed, dashing ahead to make her acquaintance with the other dragonriders. She stopped short of the five, who'd risen to greet the new arrivals.

Nolena tugged at the fastenings of her jacket, wishing she'd brought a hat, self-conscious as the men stared at her. Shards, it was hot here. As much as she'd wished she would not have to strip off her jacket down to the light shirt she wore beneath, she knew she'd have no choice to do so while it was so warm.

M'rek made the round of introductions and each rider stepped forward greet her in the manner of dragonriders.

"You know me," M'rek said, eliciting a round of laughter. "This is R'van, rider of bronze Diloth of Ista. Ch'mel, rider of bronze Dernath of High Reaches. This is P'teren, rider of bronze Liath of Fort – there is little love lost between him and J'liss, let me tell you that. This is M'halor, rider of bronze Batoth of Southern and last, but not least, is our reprobate, D'gan, recently transferred from Fort to Boulders, rider of bronze Hurth."

Nolena estimated that each rider could be no older than thirty-five Turns at most, all bronzes appearing healthy and in the prime of their lives.

M'rek couldn't stop smiling, as if he'd just shared the biggest joke ever. Fredal stood next to Nolena, eyeing the riders. Some of the younger bronzeriders blushed and couldn't meet the young woman's gaze.

"What in Faranth's name is going on here?" Nolena exclaimed. "You're all like a bunch of weyrlings caught outside their barracks after curfew!"

This broke the tension and a number of those present laughed.

"You tell her," the other Istan rider laughed, wiping his eyes.

"One of us," gestured M'rek, "will be Benden's new Weyrleader. We just decided that, to lessen the shock, we'd meet with you beforehand so that you could get a good look at us."

Nolena's mouth opened but she could find no words to describe how she felt. Not to mention that she'd already known this may be the case even when they'd been circling above. Her state of mind wasn't helped by the fact that Fredal now dissolved into fits of giggles.

"This. Has. Got. To. Be. The funniest thing I've ever seen," the greenrider laughed, her golden firelizard appearing out of between to zoom in agitation above their heads.

"I don't think it's funny!" Nolena snapped. "This is assuming that Sulath does indeed rise before Gabbeth."

"With all due respect, Nolena, you shouldn't have allowed V'ton to bully you as if you're no more than a weyrling," M'rek said.

"But we understand," Ch'mel offered. "He's a bit of a tunnel snake who's got it coming if he thinks that we're going to just laze about and allow some old fool to pretend that his dragon is bronze, and not brown."

One of the bronzes sporting in the waves, a dark fellow, somewhat larger than the others, bugled in agreement.

"You look horrified," Fredal said. "Why doesn't one of these fine layabouts here get you a drink, Nolena? I would assume that the brought wine…"

"And we may as well get the shadecloth up as well," M'rek pointed out.

The riders dispersed towards the packs that lay scattered on the sand. The rider Nolena thought was P'teren, offered her a cup of wine, still cold from between, while the others set up a shade cloth.

"This is all your doing, isn't it?" Nolena asked M'rek.

"To be honest, it didn't take me much effort finding some volunteers. V'ton's both blind and deaf to not see that there will be resistance to his intentions. Just because he's friends with the Fort Weyr leaders and has their support during Benden's transition to new leadership doesn't mean that we will allow him to take too many liberties. I'd imagine that there will be a number of established weyrleaders happy to see one of these bronzes pursue leadership in another Weyr. You must stand up to the old man. Shards! You're riding gold!"

"You think it's that easy?" Nolena rounded on him. "That I am so helpless that I have to take advice from a bronzerider hailing from another Weyr?"

"I didn't mean for it to sound quite that way but it is true," he admitted.

His words stung.

"Come now, don't look so unhappy. Sit. Take off your boots for a while. The whole purpose of today is so that you can speak to each of us. Get to know us a bit," M'rek continued, guiding her to the shade, where Fredal already chatted with some of the men.

The dragons either basked in the sun or waded out into the warm, shallow water. Nolena took M'rek's advice and spent some time speaking with each of the bronzeriders. R'van of Ista struck her as being likeable enough. He had an infectious laugh and although he tended towards portliness, he still moved with alacrity to offer Nolena a choice of snacks doing the rounds.

Ch'mell of High Reaches was unmistakeable because of his odd eyes. She discovered that he had been apprenticed to a master harper before being searched and he assured her that he had not neglected his singing.

P'teren stood head and shoulders above the rest; Nolena really could not remember when she'd seen anyone so tall. She discovered that they shared an interest in Eighth Pass ballads – an obscure enough subject that she was not quite sure how they'd strayed onto.

M'halor of Southern Weyr she found a bit too brash for her liking. A rather florid man of approximately thirty Turns, he boasted too much about his exploits, although she figured he would make a good Weyrleader, for he appeared to be proactive.

D'gan of Boulders came across as someone who should rather be riding blue or green. He could not sit still. Skinny and nervous, he did not make eye contact with her and she spent the least amount of her time speaking with him.

"Have you seen or heard from S'man?" she asked M'rek.

He frowned. "No. As far as I've heard, he's out helping with the building of a new breakwater at one of the eastern isles."

"Does he know about your plans?"

M'rek shrugged, taking a long sip of his wine.

Nolena bridled at this.

"There's more at stake here than merely becoming Benden's new Weyrleader! What makes you think that a half-dozen misfit bronzeriders who don't fit in with some of the other Weyrs can just walk in and have a shot at taking over leadership in Benden?"

He sat up quicker than she expected and grabbed her wrist, his eyes hard.

"Everyone's talking about you, Nolena, and some of the things they are saying are less than charitable. Oh, you're a nice enough person but there are whispers that you're too soft-spoken, a pushover. Oh, Danera herself is not a bad egg but she's so deeply in bed with the Fort Weyrleaders that no one would really want that pair privy to their private details.

"what I would suggest is that you look at your options, girl, and take a long hard look at your own life and what you want. You had one of Pern's greatest Weyrwomen train you. You've got a sweet temperament and a healthy queen of good lineage. Do you want to waste it to V'ton's machinations? He may seem like he's got it all under control here but you don't want to know what the rest of Pern thinks. He's a grasping tunnel snake and it'd be a shame if he choked you before you even had a chance to reach your full potential."

Anger blossomed in Nolena's chest. Standing up, she brushed the sand from her trousers.

"I've had enough!" she exclaimed.

_He speaks the truth,_ Sulath stated.

"Running away isn't going to help you, either." M'rek said, as if he'd heard what Sulath had just stated.

Nolena cast about, looking at the other riders but no one paid them much heed, for Fredal had the other riders in stitches with a story.

Nolena forced herself to meet M'rek's gaze. Nothing light-hearted lingered there.

"You're right," she conceded. "When you're right, you're right."

She slumped, taking another sip of wine that soured her mouth.

"There's more to this sordid business than meets the eye," Nolena said quietly – so that M'rek had to lean forward to hear her words.

Dare she share what S'man had told her – what she'd tried not to think about? If this rumour spread – for she had no proof – there was no telling what form V'ton's retribution might take. Herein lay his power over her, this choking fear that held her back.

Drawing a deep breath, she continued: "If you have any idea why I have been so hesitant about asserting myself, part of the reason lies with the fact that I don't think the circumstances surrounding Fessli's death were entirely natural."

She'd said it. And, she felt curiously light for having done so.

"What do you mean?" M'rek asked, although she saw the realisation in his face. "Is there proof?"

Nolena shook her head. "None that would stand up to scrutiny. S'man was the only witness to anecdotal evidence but, without concrete proof in the form of additional witnesses and the absence of the items in question, there is nothing that you, I or anyone else can do. If S'man tried to raise his objections at that stage, they could have said that he was grasping at straws due to the fact that his leadership was being challenged. Sour grapes and all that."

"And, you're scared that if you give V'ton too much trouble that you could end up the same way," M'rek answered for her.

"Essentially, yes. D'nar is too old to stand up against V'ton. Our other bronzes, apart from S'man's, volunteered to help found the new Weyrholds in the eastern islands. There is no one to oppose V'ton, especially since he has Fort Weyr's leadership backing him – which translates to all the major voices among the dragonriders of Pern."

"There's no one to stand up to him until the next queen rises," M'rek stated, a small smile playing across his face.

"Well, that's fine for you to say now but there's absolutely no guarantee _which_ queen will rise next," Nolena said.

"Ah, but you don't understand, Nolena, it's a gamble worth taking. My mother came from Bitra. You could say that gambling runs in my blood. Either way, we win. We just felt it good to bring you in on the deal because, well, I like you. Given a chance, you'd make a good Weyrwoman," M'rek said.

"I appreciate your candour, but…"

"But what?" he interrupted. "I really don't see what the problem is with our little takeover bid."

"How're you going to find out and get word out, on time?"

"Firelizards and, I see you've already provided me with another option," he gestured at Fredal. "I've already had a couple of quiet words with your friend and she is quite amenable to the idea."

Nolena sat back in the sand. She had completely underestimated the bronzerider. Up until now, she thought she'd dealt with a decadent, pleasure-seeking fellow but, instead, she faced a scheming man who perceived opportunities and was not afraid to take them.

"Then why involve your fellow bronzeriders?" Nolena asked, narrowing her eyes to glare at him.

"Unlike most, I prefer a little competition. To be fair, I prefer to see the best bronze win and it doesn't do a Weyr any good if a weaker opponent removes all his rivals before the race starts."

"I see that that's the Bitran in you again," Nolena pointed out. She had to laugh. "And, if my dragon is the first to rise, I am the prize."

She couldn't help but like him, even if he was so forward. The small group of riders spent the rest of the afternoon relaxed, enjoying a rare moment of leisure in the sun. It was only when Nolena arrived back at her weyr and felt how tender her skin was, that she realised that she had become sunburnt.

_Your hide has a bit more colour to it now,_ Sulath noted with amusement.

"Oh, shut up you great big wherry hen. You're not the one who resembles a redfruit. Ow! This is going to peel in a few days."

Sulath huffed, settling down.

_The sun was good for me._

"Likewise," Nolena answered "We should take more opportunities to get out, while we still can."

_Kushoth says her rider is complaining about sunburn, like you._

When Nolena joined the rest of the Weyr's folk for dinner that evening, she saw that both she and Fredal were stared at for being the only faces with a bit of additional colour to them.

Tass sat with her and said: "You didn't go visit your parents today, did you?" She winked.

Nolena chuckled: "What gives you that idea?"

Both women burst out laughing.

"You finally went to spend some time with your Istan bronze and I'm glad for that," Tass said.

A small stab of worry lanced at Nolena. It was _that_ obvious, wasn't it?

"I did, but there was a whole bunch of us at the beach there."

"Did you, at least, you know… go and look for firelizard eggs?" Tass asked, archly, clearly insinuating something else.

"I barely know the man, Tass, I'm still the good little hold-bred girl at heart, I'd never…"

"Oooooh, I can't wait for the day your dragon rises. You don't know what you're missing, girl."

"Evidently not," Nolena countered. "I can wait. You lay wagers that there's no one in this hall who's caught my eye."

Both women giggled.

"You know it's your prerogative to call an open flight," Tass said.

Nolena's mouth went dry. "I know, but…"

"'But what' never caught any wherries," Tass stated. "Look, if you want to help get the word out, I'm willing. So's D'varren. Fredal's come to speak to me and some of the other greenriders. We're behind you on this. Why are you so sharding reluctant? Why are you allowing that brownrider to scare you into submission?"

"Oh, for Faranth's sake! None of you will let me be, will you?" Nolena exclaimed, her voice rising above the chatter of the dining hall, causing more than one rider to pause in their meal.

"No, Nolena, we won't," Tass replied, serious.

Nolena clutched her fork so that her knuckles whitened.

_You can stand up and say it now,_ Sulath said.

Swallowing hard, Nolena pushed back her chair. All eyes turned towards her, and she looked briefly at the ferocious scowl on V'ton's face.

"I… I'm calling an open flight," Nolena stammered, her voice cracking.

She didn't need to elaborate further. Deathly silence reigned. She looked towards Tass, who beamed at her. Across the hall, Fredal gave her the thumbs-up. Many riders – mostly the greens and blues, grinned at her.

They expected her to say more but she sat down quickly, the palms of her hands and her armpits sticky, her fingers unable to grasp at her cup of wine. She could not unutter these words.


	12. Falling into a blue sky

**Disclaimer: Pern and its dragonriders are © Anne McCaffrey. She merely allows me to handle my "what if" scenarios and have some good times playing in her world.**

**XXX**

V'ton cornered her as she left after drinking yet another cup of klah with Tass and D'varren and some of the riders who'd been part of her weyrling class that still remained at Benden.

V'ton thrust her roughly into a side passage.

"What in all of Pern's Weyrs do you think you're playing at?" he accused her.

Outside, Sulath roared, causing a cacophony as numerous other dragons joined in with their trumpeting at the queen's distress.

Nolena stood her ground, glaring at the man while she rubbed where her arm had gone numb at his rough grasp.

"Only what I should have done before you started pretending that your dragon was a bronze," she said, trying to hide the tremor from her voice.

He lifted his arm as if to backhand her but quailed, thinking better of the action when he saw that she did not step back, even if she blinked, her muscles tensing for the blow.

"You would do well to remember, V'ton, that the Weyrleader's situation is totally dependent on whether his dragon flies the queen. How long did you think you could maintain your position? Were you going to transfer or, Faranth forbid it, _poison _the other young bronzes here once they posed a challenge? Do you really think that you could control Danera indefinitely if her dragon was the first to rise? You're a fool!" she spat at his feet, gratified to see the man take a step backwards.

Outside, Sulath bugled, triumphant, the other dragons querying.

V'ton had gone quite white about his mouth, clearly at a loss for words, the way his lips twitched.

A shadow cast darkness over the tunnel's entrance.

"Is there a problem here?" T'lenek asked, looming over a cowed V'ton, who spun on his heel, shoving past the weyrlingmaster.

"What is going on here, Nolena? Are you all right? The entire Weyr is astir."

"It's nothing," Nolena answered, slumping against the wall. "It really is nothing."

T'lenek turned to gaze after V'ton's retreating, figure, then turned towards Nolena. He flashed her one of his rare smiles before pushing his seeing glasses further up the bridge of his nose and walking in the direction that the acting Weyrleader had taken.

Barely perceptible at first, it transpired that a subtle shift in the balance of power at Benden Weyr had taken place. V'ton still strode about, concerning himself with his personal projects and arranging rosters. Danera seemed a be waspish but Nolena wrote off her attitude to the fact that the older queenrider had come to realise that her potential of becoming the next Weyrwoman was not a foregone conclusion.

The few times that Nolena held a half-decent conversation with the woman, she picked up that Danera missed her closest friends at Fort Weyr and Nolena suspected that there was, most likely, a lover involved as well, for Danera often absented herself from Benden on rest days.

_I'd like to bathe today,_ Sulath said to Nolena on a day when the sun had won its battle against insistent cloud cover.

"The water in the lake will still be like ice this morning," Nolena said, annoyed to be disturbed in her work. She sighed and stretched, pushing the pages away from her. Right now recording the tally of leftover medical supplies and approving Masterhealer Tenabar's requests for allotments of raw materials did not appeal to her. Yet, neither did scrubbing a large golden dragon in water so frigid her hands would feel as though they were apt to fall off.

Denying her dragon proved impossible. With a sigh, Nolena changed into her oldest pair of leggings.

"Tell Kushoth's rider she's welcome to keep me company," Nolena said, shrugging into a patched tunic that she saved for tasks such as this.

_It is done. She will be there._

"At least it won't just be me suffering," Nolena sighed.

She retrieved her scrubbing brushes and strapped Sulath's oldest riding harness onto her.

"You're full of shivers today. Are you sure that you want to do this?"

_Yes. I shall start chewing my tail if I don't go outside today._

"All right, you great golden lump, let's get down to the water then but, if I catch a respiratory infection…"

_You won't become ill._

Nolena grunted, hefted the brushes, and pulled herself aloft. She was in no mood to take the back passages with this lot, even if it made flying awkward.

_No point waiting,_ Nolena gave the mental command, and her dragon lurched from the ledge, half springing and gliding out so that, for a sickening moment, she had the impression that they would connect with the ground. With a few lazy wingbeats, Sulath landed by the sparkling lake shore, the water looking even less inviting in its cold, cobalt depths.

Nolena dismounted, removing the harness and watched as her dragon waded into the icy water, seemingly without a care. She stood for a while, haunch deep, her neck stretched sinuously out and her hide shimmering with the reflections cast by the sunlight that filtered through a fine haze of mist.

She almost had a rebuke on her lips at her dragon's tardiness, wanting to remind her to hurry up because it was freezing, when green Kushoth landed. Sulath turned to regard the smaller dragon, flecks of yellow flooding the green of her eyes.

"Nolena?" Fredal asked, hesitating in sliding from her dragon's back.

Nolena followed Fredal's gaze back to Sulath, and realised that she'd not previously noted the glow in her hide. Realisation hit her gut. Sulath would rise. Today. She'd been so wrapped up in her work that she had not picked up on the agitation that seemed to blanket the Weyr. Now it was apparent, a rising pressure in her head.

"Go! Go fetch the others!" Nolena gasped, her thoughts spinning. Her throat constricted in excitement, anticipating warm, fresh blood and she marvelled at this alien desire that swept through her. She did not even notice when the small green took off with a high-pitched warning bugle.

Trumpeting a challenge, Sulath/Nolena leapt to the air on strong wings, to descend upon the penned and frightened herdbeasts. Her neck snaked out as she grabbed and shook first one and then another herdbeast, her jaws scissoring through yielding flesh to release the hot liquid that she drank greedily.

In some dim part of her rational mind, she felt hands reach out for her, her feet stumbling along, entering tunnels but her need blotted out any rational thought. Her attention was on her grisly feast and the scorn she felt for the two half-grown bronzes and their older companion. He crouched too close to her. She snapped at the old one. The browns arrived and hustled their larger brethren. They knew that they stood a better chance of catching a queen today.

Arching her neck, she trumpeted another challenge. Were these the only dragons who would try and catch her? She glared at them, a deep grumble issuing from her throat.

Before she would take to the skies, a commotion broke high above her. Seven bronzes exploded out from between, the Weyr's watchdragon bugling a feeble challenge at those who ignored him, intent only on the object of their desire. She paused to watch them land, regarding them with haughty disdain. This would be a far better chase. She hissed, holding her wings half furled and arching her neck so that she could display the prize – herself – and dare them to pursue her.

Chaos in the pens announced the arrival of first one and then another suitor, their eyes whirling orange with excitement. Satisfied that she held their full attention, she bugled a last challenge before bunching her muscles and winging into the blue. The hunt had begun.

Nolena, unable to separate her awareness from her dragon's, revelled in the strength of her wings, how good and how right it felt to hurtle into the sky, higher and higher until the air became thin and cold.

The ground grew distant, browns and spring greens melding until the detail no longer mattered. A slew of bronzes and browns pursued her.

They thought that they'd catch her. They were mistaken. All through the winter she'd rested, storing up her strength for this one moment. She had a trick or two to show these males if they thought to gain the upper hand.

Folding her wings, she stooped into a dive that caught all but four bronzes and a brown unawares. She fell like a stone, opening her wings slightly to dip this way and that to evade capture. Without giving them any indication, she used her momentum to shoot up again, her wing membranes straining as she rose in a graceful arc.

One crafty fellow mirrored her and used his position to try and twine necks with her, but she was too quick for him. She twisted off to one side, leaving behind another pair of tiring dragons – a bronze and the remaining brown – as she changed the direction of her flight, her great lungs sucking up air at this height.

Foolish males to think that they could catch her. The three bronzes nipped at her tail. While they pursued her, they wasted precious energy trying to block each other. Sulath roared, distracting them from their antics so that they strained to reach her. Oh, they could try, but she made the final choice. They would have to prove themselves worthy. She flew higher, into the sun, knowing that the light would confuse them, perhaps even send them slightly off course.

She spared a moment to look behind her, smug in her triumph to see only two remaining. When a shadow fell over her, she grunted in surprise when another dragon connected with her in a tangle of claws and wings. Finally! Here was one worthy to catch her.

XXX

_And, I know I'm leaving it at this point on purpose. evil laughter._

_You'll have to wait for the update and I'm still busy with the first draft of the next chapter._

_Thank you for all the encouragement. There are still a few little twists on the way._


	13. Unfamiliar bedfellows

Disclaimer: Pern and its dragonriders belong to Anne McCaffrey, who's been so kind as to allow us to play in her world

**Disclaimer: Pern and its dragonriders belong to Anne McCaffrey, who's been so kind as to allow us to play in her world.**

XXX

When Nolena awoke, it was to find a warm, sweaty body pressed against her, naked and tangled in her sleeping furs. Her body ached in unfamiliar places yet she also felt satisfied. Turning to her side, she caught sight of a mop of tangled blond hair; M'rek sprawled half across her on her bed.

_The crafty little…_ Nolena thought, a smile tugging at her mouth.

M'rek stirred, raising his head to squint at her with a bleary gaze. He grinned, dropping back into the bedding.

"You happy with yourself?" Nolena inquired.

"More than you know."

"Now what, Weyrleader?"

He stretched languorously.

"Now we relax. There are enough worries outside your weyr. We can afford to keep them at bay, for just a little while."

"I'm glad that Anfath… no. What I mean…" Nolena blurted.

"Shhh," M'rek said, placing a finger on her lips. "There is absolutely no reason to ruin a perfectly good moment by worrying. Now, how about a bath?"

He leant over to kiss her, cupping her face with his hands. Nolena stiffened in surprise.

"I hardly know you!" she pulled away, sitting up with the sleeping furs draped for modesty.

He sighed, rolling onto his back. "I forget. You're not weyrbred. Well, do you mind if I take a bath? It's not every day that I get to wake up in a queenrider's chambers and you have certain amenities that aren't available with such, um, privacy, back where I come from."

"Please yourself," she gestured towards the chamber, hundreds of conflicting thoughts crowding each other in her head.

He stretched and then, with no shame at his nakedness, strolled to the bathing room. He may be a small, compact man, but Nolena had to admire him for the fact that he had no spare flesh on his frame.

Presently, she heard him drawing water but could not decide if she'd remain where she sat up or if she'd join the man in the bathing chamber.

_He likes you,_ Sulath stated, sleepily.

_Welcome back, my beloved,_ Nolena answered her dragon.

_Go to him._

Biting her lip and winding the sleeping furs about her, Nolena slunk after the man.

"You're going to get those wet," M'rek pointed out from where he splashed about in the bathing pool. "You can join me here, you know. If we're going to make this work, we may as well dispense with any prudishness."

"You're awfully sure of yourself, aren't you?" Nolena asked.

"Why shouldn't I be?" he grinned back. "You're looking at the bronzerider who's finally achieved a number of the goals that he set himself, all within twelve Turns since Impressing his dragon."

"You're insufferable!" Nolena wailed. "How am I going to cope with you around!"

But she couldn't stop laughing.

"Now come and join me in the water."

XXX

They made their appearance during the late afternoon, M'rek insisting on walking with his arm around her waist.

"It's good to give the impression that the Weyrleaders are in harmony," M'rek whispered, a broad smile plastered to his face.

To Nolena it appeared as if all of Benden had turned out to greet them and she noted how M'rek turned on his charm – with the same warmth as the time that he'd won the games so many months ago. There was no doubt in her mind that she'd paired up with a dragonrider who'd already done much to capture the hearts and minds of the people of Pern.

_I told you that it would not be a cause for worry,_ Sulath said with a smug tone.

_You great big wherry hen, I'm sorry that I doubted you._

Tass ran forward to hug Nolena as a small knot of riders surged towards them to congratulate their new leaders.

"We've spoken to Andina. She's set up a small impromptu celebratory meal in the dining hall. You must be famished after all your exertions!"

Nolena blushed, eliciting much laughter.

"So, what do you think of, well, um," Tass nudged Nolena, gesturing at M'rek, who spoke with the weyrlingmaster.

"He's… Goodness Tass! How'm I supposed to answer _that_?"

Tass laughed, sweeping her fringe out of her eyes.

"We'll bang the holdbred girl out of you yet!"

Nolena found herself overwhelmed by all the grinning faces and good wishes. There was one awkward moment, just as they seated themselves at the dining hall, when Danera approached the new Weyrleaders.

The tall, raven-haired woman looked as if she had been crying, her eyes blotchy, and Nolena wondered if V'ton had had anything to do with this, for Danera kept looking over her shoulder, clearly drawing on her emotions to speak.

"Weyrleader. Weyrwoman… I'd like to congratulate you."

"Thank you, Danera," M'rek answered.

Danera nodded, biting her lip.

"I'd like to be transferred back to Fort," she said.

"I understand," Nolena replied. "I'm sorry…"

"No need to apologise, Weyrwoman, I was a fool for thinking…"

She did not finish her sentence but pushed through a knot of attendant drudges, to walk quickly from the hall. M'rek gave a low whistle, then continued with his conversation with another bronzerider, whose shoulderknots proclaimed that he hailed from Ista.

_This is my Weyr,_ Sulath affirmed. _I am descended from an unbroken line of Benden queens. You read so in the records. It is only right._

_I know, my beloved, but it still leaves me with a bad taste in my mouth._

The rest of the evening, save for the incident with Danera, passed in a haze for Nolena. She lost track, with each mouthful of wine at each toast, of the number of riders who raised their cups to congratulate the Weyr's new leaders. Journeyman harper Pyr bullied some of the musically-inclined riders into retrieving pipes, drums and even a gitar, and soon an enthusiastic, makeshift band provided some whirling reels that saw a giddy Nolena share among willing dance partners. Smiles flashed past, wide eyes – all in a blur of faces.

In a moment of lucidity, in a lull during the festivities, Nolena placed a finger on what bothered her. V'ton. She had not seen or heard from him since Anfath had flown Sulath. For some reason, unease niggled at her.

_Sorkath is not here._ Sulath confirmed. _Why allow this to bother you now?_

_I don't feel right about this. Allow me to worry just a little bit._

But, before she could continue with this train of thought, an impish M'rek dragged her from the bench, whirling her around. He surprised her by kissing her full on her lips, his tongue flickering briefly against her own. Appreciative hoots of joy almost deafened her. M'rek had Benden's approval. How could she resist this smile of his or the way his eyes crinkled up? Unbidden, small flutterings stirred in her belly. Tass had been right about something.

_Anfath says his rider wants to take you back to our weyr._

Nolena's face flushed and M'rek, still with his arm around her waist, laughed. He knew exactly what conversation had just transpired between rider and dragon.

"You're impossible!" Nolena exclaimed. "I have a feeling that I'll be saying that a lot in Turns to come."

"No, I'm just being improbable," M'rek answered.


	14. A disturbance in the night

Disclaimer: Pern and its dragonriders belong to Anne McCaffrey, who happens to be kind enough to allow us to play in her world

**Disclaimer: Pern and its dragonriders belong to Anne McCaffrey, who happens to be kind enough to allow us to play in her world.**

XXX

"Oh Shards!" M'rek swore.

"What?" Nolena mumbled sleepily, pulling the sleeping furs to herself.

"I forgot that I had to go and see D'negan, more than a candlemark ago. I'm going to have to time it. Fewmets!"

"You play with time far too much," Nolena replied, her drowsiness beginning to wear off. "One day you're going to go and meet yourself arriving back, and then what?"

"I'll slap myself on the shoulder and tell myself what a wonderful bronzerider I am."

Nolena sighed. "Suit yourself."

"Oh, I do. I know," he replied, leaning down to kiss her. "I'll be back before you know it."

He leapt from the bed, cursing in the darkness when his knee connected with a chair. Nolena suppressed a giggle as he hopped about. Benden could not complain that this man lacked drive.

_Anfath is a strong bronze,_ Sulath stated.

_Aye, and you should know. Like rider, like dragon,_ Nolena quipped.

She drifted back to sleep shortly after M'rek departed, her thoughts still trying to place themselves in some sense of order. So much had happened during this day. She'd entered into a partnership with a man she suspected would still be turning Pern on its head in Turns to come. She was now Weyrwoman of one of the planet's eminent Weyrs. V'ton would no longer be able to throw his weight around. Granted, there'd be a whole lot more work but she now had more control over how she ordered her affairs. The trick would be to not let her new-found prestige overwhelm her good sense, for she knew how other dragonriders, such as Hirma or J'liss, had let their positions change them.

Comfortable and warm, she drifted back into dreamless slumber, hoping that M'rek would be back soon. There was no rule against Weyrleaders enjoying each other's company, after all.

Afterwards, Nolena would not be able to tell if it had been the complete absence of noise or perhaps just her feeling that something was amiss that caused her to wake up. However, she could explain her unease as a heaviness in the air, that she imagined a presence that stood above her.

She reached out mentally but Sulath slept, and she felt the temptation to sink back into her own rest when something, or rather someone, nudged into the chair that M'rek had bumped earlier.

"M'rek?" she asked, propping herself up with one elbow.

A man muttered an oath in the dark and flung himself towards her.

_Sulath!_ Nolena cried out as her assailant crushed her against the wall. Strong fingers closed around her throat, cutting off her air. Panic bloomed in her veins.

Sulath's deafening roar from the next chamber reverberated off the walls as the great queen shifted. Everything seemed to happen at once. The heavy leather hide that covered the entrance to Nolena's sleeping quarters from the queen's chamber tore away.

V'ton cursed as Nolena gathered enough of her wits to rake at his face with one outstretched hand; then a force greater than either of them lifted them both off the bed. She heard a snap and the man's hold on her loosened. She dropped to the ground, hitting the side of her head against the stone floor. Something warm and salty sprayed her before she heard the sickening thud, like so much meat being hurled against the far wall of her room.

Sulath nudged at her gently.

_You are in pain but you are safe now._

Outside, a lone dragon bugled in heartrending loss. Nolena could hear her own breath rattle in her throat. Then, as one, the dragons of Benden Weyr began to keen.

_I have had to kill a rider; another dragon,_ Sulath stated before she, too, added her voice to the eerie chorus that seemed to suffuse the very stone with its resonance.

Nolena could feel the regret and the sorrow in what her dragon told her. Hot tears burnt down her cheeks. Sulath withdrew her head from the chamber and Nolena followed, grimacing at the coppery tang of blood and the darker stench of human ordure. Although her emotions still spun out of control, she had the wherewithal to shrug into the previous day's tunic and leggings. She shook, allowing her dragon to enclose her within the safety of her forepaws.

It did not take long for the first queries to be sent their way. Too numb to process the events that had just transpired, Nolena did not discourage Sulath form her efforts of keeping the other dragons from landing at her ledge. It was, only in the dark hours before dawn that Sulath allowed her mate to settle next to her.

Nolena gasped when she saw the familiar figure of M'rek and ran to him, allowing him to enfold her in his arms.

"What happened? You smell of blood. Come stand here by the glow. What are these bruises on your throat?"

His eyes narrowed and he strode into her sleeping quarters.

"Sweet Faranth! It looks like a slaughtering shed!"

"He tried… V'ton tried…" Nolena gasped, the words sticking in her mouth as she forced herself to express the events that had just occurred.

M'rek stared at her and she could not figure out if he was going to push her away or take her back into his embrace. Something in his expressions softened, though. He drew her back to him.

"This won't happen again," M'rek said. "But this isn't exactly a good start for this Weyr's new leadership."

Nolena nodded, breathing in M'rek's scene, so mingled with Anfath's spice. In spite of the horror, she also had the sense as if a great burden had been lifted. She wondered if thigns could have gone any differently. Perhaps she could have warned V'ton? She had not liked him, no. She had hated him. There was no denying that but now she would carry his blood on her hands for the rest of her life.

_He would have meant an end to you, to us,_ Sulath reminded her.

_Did you have to kill him?_

_His flesh was too soft. He threatened us. I was angry._

_I will not be able to forget this. It's going to haunt me._

_If you do not forget this, then neither will I._

M'rek held still, as if he listened to her breathing.

"Come, Weyrwoman. It is time for us to face this problem. The man may not have been well liked but this will cause repercussions we are ill prepared to deal with."

"I'm scared," Nolena admitted.

"So am I."

She bit her lip and looked at him. She could barely make out his features in the half light, the weak glows somehow not pushing back the darkness.

"We can't avoid this any longer," Nolena admitted, her hands shaking. "Sulath, please request that T'lenek and D'nar come through to our weyr."

M'rek flashed her a grim smile. "Go and put on something warmer. Try not to look at… at his remains. The last thing we need right now is for you to catch your death of a cold."

Nolena's sharp laugh sounded strained to her ears and hurt her throat.

XXX

M'rek's fears proved correct. It had been bad enough that only half a Turn previously a queen had turned on one of her clutchmates and had then gone onto slaying four riders – even if circumstances had proved that it had been justified, to an extent.

Now, yet another queen of Kiranth's line had killed. This was unprecedented. Nolena lost track of the hours she'd spent being interrogated by a council of Pern's Weyrleaders.

"Has your dragon ever displayed aggressive behaviour towards humans before?"

"It is a well-known fact that there was little love lost between you and V'ton. Is there anything that you can tell us about events leading up to his death?"

"What have you done that has brought you into conflict with V'ton?"

"What was the nature of your recent verbal exchanges with V'ton?"

"You were seen talking with Benden's former Weyrleader in a Southern trader's tent at a Gather not so long ago. Was there any talk of conspiring against the then acting Weyrleader?"

Question after question assaulted her. She worried about contradicting herself. If she seemed unclear on some facts, she'd be cross-examined until her tongue felt swollen and cleaved to the roof of her mouth. Faces that she had once regarded with fondness now seemed to belong to enemies. This inquiry lasted for two sevenday, until Nolena's body seemed drawn tight. She could hardly eat or rest. Her only consolation lay in Sulath's increased gravid state and M'rek's constant reassurances that everything would work out for the best.

He visited her the night before final judgment was passed, looking every bit as haggard as she felt.

"Come and eat in my quarters at the very least, if you won't go near the dining hall."

"I don't think I can handle anyone seeing me right now."

"Well, they won't want to see you if you continue to starve yourself down to a skeleton. You underestimate the popular support that you have. I just want you to know that I had S'man transferred back to Benden today. He spent four hours being interrogated by the council. He may just sway the entire situation back into your favour. Our favour."

"What? You actually risked this?"

"He doesn't pose me any risk. We both know that there's a dearth of dependable bronzeriders in this Weyr."

"What if?"

"Trust me. Now come and eat."

With Sulath rumbling her approval from her chamber, Nolena allowed M'rek to lead her through the service tunnels. It was late already and there was no one about, something for which she felt intense gratitude.

M'rek had not taken over V'ton's quarters, the most lavish of the entire Weyr. Instead, he had taken over a set of chambers on the lower tiers traditionally reserved for higher-ranking bronzeriders, only slightly smaller than Nolena's quarters.

"Who's that?" Nolena asked, pointing at a painting that hung above the fireplace. A blonde, green-eyed woman gazed impassively back at her with an azure seascape in the background.

"My mother."

"What was her name?"

"Marenna."

"Is she…"

"She died giving birth to me. My father died in a flying accident two Turns later."

His matter-of-fact tone shocked Nolena.

"I'm sorry to…"

"Don't be. I hardly have memories of those days. Ista Weyr is a good place to grow up. A small boy can get himself into a lot of trouble!"

They both laughed.

"I'd like you to meet my parents," Nolena smiled.

"I'd like that."

He led her to the table. M'rek must have anticipated that he would succeed in bringing her here, for a skin of Tillek red already lay on the table, along with a covered earthenware pot. Lifting the lid, he revealed some spiced cold meat and cheeses, and he placed a small sliced loaf of bread before her.

"Eat," he directed, seating himself opposite her and helping himself to a cup of wine. He pushed another cup towards her. "I was raised by G'ressian, Ista's late weyrlingmaster. Whenever we sat down at the table, he would tell me to leave all my worries at the door and to concentrate only on nourishing my body. While we ate, he would nourish my mind with tales about the riders of Pern's past. He would have been an archivist specialising in analysing history, had his brown Carleth not chosen him."

Nolena found her hunger, mesmerised by the stories that M'rek had for her. She had not seen much of him since the incident with V'ton and she came to the conclusion also that she had missed him, terribly. When they had finished the meal, they retired to the two comfortable chairs by the fireplace. They speculated briefly as to when, in the next sevenday or so, Sulath would clutch, but then an intense weariness overwhelmed Nolena and she sunk into sleep deeper than any she'd been able to experience in the past two sevenday, lulled into oblivion by M'rek's yarns. She did not even stir when he covered her with a blanket.

XXX

_Well, I'm wrapping this up in the next two chapters. I'm not at all done yet with this particular milieu, so expect more stories concerning Shaya, M'rek, Nolena and S'man, et al._

_I've had good news. I've found an agent for my first novel and I'm currently editing the darn thing and doing loads of research regarding possible publishers. I've also contacted a well-known illustrator to find out if he's willing to take on a commission for a visual that I can use to promote the MS (biting off all my nails at the moment)._


	15. Resolution

Disclaimer: Pern and its dragonriders belong to Anne McCaffrey, who happens to be kind enough to allow us to play in her world

**Disclaimer: Pern and its dragonriders belong to Anne McCaffrey, who happens to be kind enough to allow us to play in her world.**

XXX

Despite the bright morning, Nolena shivered as she and M'rek walked down the tunnels towards the meeting room. The late spring sun did not penetrate this far into Benden's heart. She'd awoken curled up in an unfamiliar chair with someone else's bedding warming her – the scent of some unusual, woody spice clinging to her own clothes.

M'rek had woken her up with a cup of fresh klah – and the man could brew a fine cup of that stuff – before walking her back to her weyr so that she could make herself presentable. She could not fault him for his courtesy, although she feared that he displayed some reticence towards her.

Now, she faced a halfmoon of faces that gazed back at her: Fort, Ista, Telgar, High Reaches, Monaco Bay, Southern and Honshu. All the big Weyrs had representation here today. Something inside her shrivelled when J'liss of Fort Weyr stood up. No one smiled, save for M'rek, but that was also because he leant against the wall behind all the dour weyrleaders where they couldn't see his impish behaviour. Her lips twitched but she daren't allow her own smile to be seen.

"Nolena, Weyrwoman of Benden, although your attitude during V'ton's tenure as acting Weyrleader left much to be desired and, in the light of past incidents here, the matter has been deemed to be of grave enough importance for some form of official inquiry. We have examined and considered the evidence brought before us.

"As much as there have been some very vocal disagreements over what should be done regarding this unfortunate series of events, it is felt that M'rek displays enough leadership skills to prevent something of this magnitude from spiralling out of control, again.

"Please bear in mind that your role as Weyrwoman will be under considerable scrutiny until the next batch of weyrlings graduate. We wish that no more untoward incidents occur."

J'liss cleared his throat, glancing at the others, some of whom nodded in tacit agreement. First one, then all rose to their feet. M'rek stepped forward, engaging J'liss in a quiet conversation. Nolena suffered some scrutiny but the tension in the room dissolved and she was all but ignored.

It was over. Half a month of discussions had ended. A great burden was lifted from her and, for the first time in day, she could draw a deep breath.

_If I am to clutch soon, some attention should be given to the sands in the Hatching Grounds,_ Sulath said.

_I'll come right away to have a look,_ Nolena answered, hastily excusing herself from the chamber before one of the weyrleaders present decided that they did indeed wish to speak with her further.

She'd rather immerse herself now in her dragon's impending clutch than remain in an environment where she was certain that she would be judged and found wanting.

XXX

Less than a sevenday after the council's decision, Sulath clutched.

_It is time,_ she told her rider. _I'd like for you to have eaten your morning meal but I can't wait any longer._

Nolena, still struggling into a tunic and leggings, stumbled off her bed to enter her dragon's chamber. Sulath, now visibly and uncomfortably gravid, shifted her bulk and grunted with the effort of doing so.

_Don't be alarmed,_ Sulath chided as Nolena reached up to caress her head. _Many have clutched before me and many more will clutch in Turns to come._

"I know, but this is the first time for us. Allow me to have some concern."

Sulath snorted. _Just be with me._

When they reached the Hatching Grounds, word had spread like a wildfire through the Weyr. Sulath clutched this day!

Already Search riders had gone out sevendays before, gathering the first suitable Candidates. However, nobody would be able to concentrate on duties today, at least not until they knew how many eggs had been deposited on the sands.

XXX

_Yes… Yes… A bit of a cliff-hanger but the epilogue follows shortly. I'm not so nasty as to break the story off without at least tying up some of the loose threads._


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Pern and its dragonriders belong to Anne McCaffrey, who happens to be kind enough to allow us to play in her world

**Disclaimer: Pern and its dragonriders belong to Anne McCaffrey, who happens to be kind enough to allow us to play in her world.**

XXX

S'man found Shaya fishing at the outskirts of Boulders Weyr, near the sea cave that Suteth had claimed as her own. A thick mist had rolled in from the west and the sea appeared olive green and slick as it sucked at the granite with little swell.

"Caught anything?" he asked, hunkering down next to her.

The rider of the black queen looked up, flipping one of her dark blonde locks form her face.

"Nothing."

"Where's Suteth?"

"She left about two days ago. She said she wanted to fly straight to some island she heard two of the green gossiping about."

"You don't seem unduly worried, or are you?" he noted, trying to suppress the alarm at the thought that Tarth may pull a similar stunt. Of late, the bronze had been behaving in a strange fashion whenever he'd been around the black-gold queen.

Shaya grimaced, betraying that S'man's sentiments proved correct.

"I'm just glad that she hasn't cut me off like… like… well, you know."

Shaya had matured much in the months of her exile from Benden. Althouh her presence at Boulders was not official, none of the small Weyr's riders cared enough to notify the bigger Weyrs. For this, S'man was grateful.

"You may just want Suteth to return quite soon. I've just come back from Benden. I've got some good news, some better news and some really wonderful news."

"As if," Shaya snorted. "Why should I care?"

"Because it means. No. Wait. I'll start from the beginning. Sulath has clutched. It would appear that she flew a lot higher than anticipated. Thirty-nine eggs."

"What?" Shaya almost dropped her fishing pole.

"I'm not joking. There is a queen's egg, and another that looks suspiciously almost as big. But that's not all. My transfer back has been finalised."

She had the grace to look disappointed, although she tried not to show it.

"What's the good news then?"

"M'rek wants you to come back."

"What if I don't want to? 

"Don't be a fool."

She looked away and, by the set of her shoulders, he could see that she was angry.

"Why should I go back and face more prejudice?"

"It will be different, you'll see."

"How sure are you? You're not even Weyrleader anymore. What can you hope to do?"

"V'ton's dead, don't you understand?"

"You're right. I'm supposed to feel better about this but I'm still so angry."

"You need closure."

She sat still for a very long time, the wavelets smashing and sucking by her feet.

"You're right."

XXX

_I needed to tie up with the departure for the next chapter. Now that I've introduced some of the main characters, I'll probably be writing from multiple characters' points of view from here on in. I'd like to give my readers a chance to have a say in which of my characters have more featured scenes, so if there's any character you particularly liked seeing developed further, PM me and I'll listen to what you have to say._

_I'm taking a story-long break from Pern for now, however. For those interested, I'm starting a "The Crow" fanfic soon but will return to Pern once I get that out of my system. PM me if you'd like me to let you know once that first chapter is up or, alternatively, you can just "author alert" me… Cheers for now and thank you so much to everyone who has made so many helpful comments. I've found that the feedback that I've received here from you has helped in my writing of my "real" novels._


End file.
